Scarlet Assassin
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Saito's daughter, Shishi, goes renagade from her father, and soon the force. Has Hoji got a new master? and how has fall out with her father resulted with her involvement with this group? MA for Sexual scenes and gore.MCOFM
1. The begining of chaos

Saito came back to Tokyo. He is only passing through; when that damn Inspector (the new one) just stoped by to 'give him the news'.

All he came for was to finally settle the score with Sanosuke, when the police inspector comes to the dojo.

Fury boiled in the chill of his blood.

If you were to look at him, you could make the mistake of believing he was not Fugita Goro, but a man who knew not only of the political behaviour and protocol that every Imperialist officer of the law should, oh no. He appeared to look a like a man, who still had the deep scarlet liquid on his lips, still fresh and warm from his victim. The smell of death, or at least the impression, hung around him like a natural odour, _his_ scent. A bloody wolf with the keen eyes that helped him move stealthily from shadow to shadow in the black of night, and the haze of chaos.

Where he was at home. His natural habitat.

Even when out of his norm of red streets, all these years later, and even if you didn't know him or his past…you _knew_.

There was just something about the way he held himself, poised in a relaxed stance, tall, and yet unnerved by anything around him and always on guard.

Relaxed, but on guard.

Always on guard.

Some may see this man, who_ know_ this man, as a traitor and a turn coat. The once Captain of the third troop of the merciless Shinsengumi. But now, a police officer for the Imperialists he was once apposed?

Even if you did feel he was a sell out, you wouldn't dare say it to his face. And the very few, the very, _very_ few, who _actually_ knew about him, knew he had his own agenda to bring down every Imperialist (when corrupt) from the government that he could. And to uphold his life long pledge, his vow to the Shinsengumi Shogunate.

Aku Soku Zan.

This way of life alone is what keeps this man where he is in the grand scheme of things. While ever there is evil to slay, this man will lend his heightened senses and sharpened claws to the government, 'obediently', if you could call it that.

With all this in mind, seeing him here like this, the new Inspector couldn't find the strength to approach this man. Even as he reminded himself that this was one of his colleges that he would now have to work closer to than anyone else, he still kept his distance.

"Excuse me." Saito Hijime tried to stay as calm as the wolf could, under the circumstances. He hadn't come all the way to Tokyo for _this._ He held his left hand on his hilt, making sure the inspector could see it from standing all the way by the front gates, as if he thought he was any safer with the distance between them. Saito then slipped his white-gloved right hand into his uniform shirt, and took out his smoke box. "Did you just say what I thought you did?" He looked intimidating even as he lit his cigarette. But inside he was counting all the different ways to slice his chest open.

So far he had 12.

He may not wear his fury on his sleeve like most men, or allow for such emotions to cloud his mind over many things, but he still felt it. Especially over such things like what the Inspector just said.

"W well…" the inspector pulled on his collar, feeling the intense heat coming from the government pardoned assassin of the late Shinsengumi. "Well…we feel that it is time that…well that is to say that…"

"_Out_ with it inspector. You would think you were afraid of something…of _someone._" He smirked evilly.

"Now Saito, you should show more respect to the Inspector, that you should. He is only doing his job." The inspector was relived when Kenshin Himura, the most valiant man he had ever met, walked up to stand next to Saito. He felt safe again, unlike when he was alone with the Shinsengumi wolf. He suddenly felt as if the man's claws had withdrawn unwillingly from the arrival of the red haired samurai.

Kenshin was wearing his tame wonderer smile and his bright lavender eyes, a strange but lovable contrast to his wild fiery red hair, barely controlled by a single hair tie. Even with the famous cross shaped scar on his left cheek, this man had a misleadingly docile appearance.

He took his place next to Saito, the only man in history to ever feel safe enough to do so uninvited, and smiled to the Inspector. "Although, it is a surprise to see either of you on such a fine day, that it is. We didn't know you were coming. May I be the first to congratulate both on you on your recent promotions, Inspector-" Kenshin bowed his head to the man who _used _to be the police Chief. He still wore his small circular glasses, and still seemed nervous around them both. "And you Chief." He did the same to Saito. He then chuckled at the look of distaste on his face. _Obviously _he didn't have a say in his promotion. _This is a good change for Saito, that it is. This way, he will not work in the field as much._ He then had to suppress the urge to giggle loudly. _I bet he loved that! _

But another thought occurred to Kenshin which changed his expression to a serious one immediately. His loving smile transformed into a patient, albeit sharp blankness. Only his keen eyes, narrowed in focus, displayed his seriousness.

It was like looking at another man.

Two police officers at the Dojo…? "Has there been a disturbance?" Kenshin held the hilt of his sword subconsciously, and Saito smirked. He had done the same thing only moments before.

Although what _he_ classed as something to worry about, and what the Battōsai classed as something to be worried about, are two different things entirely.

"No, no not at all." the Chief smiled. "It's just." And then he was nervous again, as the sharp amber eyes of the newly promoted chief bore into him.

"Just what inspector?" Kenshin relaxed, glad there was no danger.

"Well, it has been suggested to me that Saito be rewarded with a promotion, which he knows of."

"Indeed I do. But that is not what you struggled to repeat a few moments ago, was it now inspector?"

"Well, I, well." He stuttered.

"Saito." Kenshin rolled his and chuckled. "He won't hurt you inspector." He took a deep breath and said it all in one.

"Saitohasanewcadettraineepartner!"

"Saito…has a…new…" Kenshin didn't catch it all. But Saito had, and he drew his sword from its sheath, stalking towards the inspector like only the alpha wolf could.

"Here is what I think to _that _proposal!" The inspector stepped back, only for his back to come up against the closed wooden doors of the entrance.

Trapped.

"Saito!" Kenshin appeared out of no where, blocking his path.

"A cadet trainee partner." He spat. "_Me_, train a brat!"

"I think you will like this one." The Inspector gulped through his smile, cold sweat beading on his brow.

"_I _will be the judge of that." The icy tone of his voice sent chills down the inspector's spine. "And I _highly _doubt it."

"Come now Saito, it could be nice to have a partner. I have always appreciated company rather than not these days, that I have."

"But I-"

"But _you _are just soft, _Battōsai_." Someone quipped before Saito had the chance, a feat that as of yet seemed impossible. All eyes looked for where the feminine voice had come from, and looked up to the skies.

Or in actual fact, the roof.

Sat back on her hands with her legs overhanging the tiled edge of the dojo roof, knee over knee, with black shoes, long navy blue trousers, a navy blue uniform shirt alike to Saito's, with a red rim from the collar across the front, right shoulder to left hip, which happened to house a rather large, thick looking Japanese sword, voluptuous curves and ample breasts fighting for freedom from her tight fitting uniform, a long slender neck, pale cream skin, almost waist long wild black hair that looked glossy in the autumn sun, cascading down her back, petal rose lips quirked in a confident smirk, sharp amber eyes…was one hell of a woman! "Hello Battōsai." Her voice was silky, seductive, but cunning like her eyes.

"Wow, who's the broad?" Sagara Sanosuke, also known as Sano, leaned with one shoulder next to Kenshin, now sandwiching him between him and Saito. Not the most pleasant of places to be...

"When did you get here Sano?" Kenshin chuckled cheerfully, not noticing the look on Saito's face. "It's not nice to point you know."

"The Missy wanted me to tell you that the tea is ready and when did _they_ all get here?"

"Humph." The alluring young woman sat up and started to dust off her hands. "Moron."

"HAY!" Sano turned automatically to Saito, who put his hands up with a smirk.

"For once, it wasn't me. Pity." He then folded his arms, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth and looked to the young girl on the roof. "Do you intend to come down here or wait for an invitation?"

"I was hoping a gentleman would give me an assist." She flicked her hair to one side, catching the light perfectly, and then snapped her hands onto the roof ledge. She lifted herself up on her hands vertically, and flipped down to land on feet like an acrobat before Saito, like she had been stood there talking to him the entire time and continued the conversation. "But I see there are no gentlemen here. Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course." A few moments of them simply smirking at each other, and it began.

"Daddy!" the woman suddenly transformed into a little girl and flung herself at Saito.

"D…d…daddy?" Sano pointed still, a look of utter confusion and disbelief on his face, and Kenshin had one to match.

"Sano, did she just call Saito…"

"Are you both morons?" Saito commented rhetorically, although it almost appeared as if he wanted an answer… "This is my daughter." Saito released her (in other words grabbed her arms and pushed her off him) and folded his arms once more.

"Wait just a second here. I find out a few weeks ago you have a wife." Kenshin looked past his babbling friend and to the girl. She looked very young now that she wasn't using her father's trademark smirk, and had hair much alike to Ms Megumi. But her fringe was in curtains, each half curved over messily just above each eye. She also wore the police hat on her head, with the red band around it and a golden star in the centre. He slipped past Sano. "And _now_ I find out you have a daughter too?"

"Is that really that hard to believe? Or are you simply too stupid to comprehend it? I highly doubt you even know what to do with a woman to produce such a 'mysterious act', as a child."

"What!"

"I had always wondered why I never saw you around women. Perhaps you…go elsewhere." He smirked when Sano started threatening that rematch that Saito knew the boy would lose. Meanwhile, Kenshin had slipped past them both and stood next to the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you, that it is. My name is-"

"Kenshin Himura, the Battōsai." Kenshin chuckled nervously. This was like talking to Saito. She just knew everything and wasn't ashamed to show when she was bored! She even yawned into her hands delicately, before turning to face him with the same intense expression as her father. The young girl had gone.

"So what is _your_ name?" Kenshin waited with his usual honest smile, his fiery red hair held back in only a pigtail, wearing a maroon Gi top and his normal white Hakame trousers. His famous reverse blade holy sword seemed strangely enough a comfort to him, whilst facing such an intimidating woman. _I can tell she is Saito's child._

"My name is Shishi Hajime, cadet police officer in training under the Kyoto 6th squad, officer number 66." She then slipped one white gloved hand into the open dip of her uniform shirt, giving an eyeful of her cleavage in the process, and made him blush and look away. When Kenshin looked back, she was holding a shiny silver badge in a folded leather case open for him to see. He sweatdropped when he saw the numbers '666' engraved on the star shaped badge. She held that before his face with her right hand, her left resting in a fist on her hip. "The first number is my squad, and the last two my personal cereal number I gained after enrolment. I have been in the force now since the age of 12 as a member of the police youth. I then progressed into the training stages and await official enrolment as a trained officer of the law." Shishi stated as if producing a credentials list to him. Very much down to business, he concluded. "I have shown great skills in the gathering of information behind the scenes _and _reconnaissance in the field, the art of hand to hand combat when without a weapon, and with my sword." Kenshin had already scanned over her weapon, out of habit. _It is a little thick to be a Japanese sword…_"As of yet I have never needed to use my hand to hand abilities in apprehending anyone."

"And why is that Ms Shishi?" he was still smiling, amazingly. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk was something that would put both Saito and Ms Megumi to shame.

"Because I have yet to meet a man who can take my sword from me." The confident look that still ruled her face told him that she was certainly not joking, or even boasting.

"Well, heh heh, aren't you just the little angel." The girl raised a brow, and Saito reared on him instantly.

"How _dare_ you make a move on _my_ daughter!"

"W what Saito I wasn't I-" Kenshin waved his hands in the air before him showing absolute submission and innocence, but since when did that ever stop Saito? You'd think he was expecting mercy from him or something.

Saito was stood over him in an instant.

"I would appreciate your absolute respect towards my daughter, at the risk of-"

"Ruffling your feathers?" Shishi added with a smirk.

"My my Saito, the little Missy here seems to have fangs too. Inherited?" Sano snickered at her father.

"You better believe it." She answered for him. She then had a dark look in her eyes and smirked with her full lips. "I have claws too, wanna see?"

"Down, Shishi." Saito placed his hand on her shoulder. But he was hardly telling her off with the hint of amusement in his voice, and the clear smirk on his face. "We wouldn't want the rooster to meet his ends by the lioness _just_ yet."

"Lioness?" Sano asked as he blinked.

"Shishi means Lioness, I believe. Is that right Ms Shishi?"

"Clever boy." She winked at him, and Saito couldn't hide the flash of anger across his features, before he hid it. Kenshin however couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't call anyone boy or girl around here. They are all older than you."

"And you point is?" she put her hands on her hips, and looked over her shoulder at her father.

"That _you_ are the child here and should show your betters your respect."

"_Should_…" she put her hands on her hips and continued her smirk at her father.

"Yes." He folded his arms, and used his height on her to look down at her. She was only tall enough to come to his chest after all. Both Amber eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Should huh?"

"Yes, _should_."

"And, _how_, exactly, do you intend to _enforce_ this…command?"

"The same way I usually do." He smirked even more. "By pulling on you my rank, and my sword." Within a flash Saito had his sword drawn and poised in his famous Gatotsu stance, his arm elongated above his sword.

"Is that all?" just as quickly, Shishi jumped back and did something odd. First, she flicked the end of her sword out with her thumb, and sheathed it again. _Then_ she drew a shiny, polished to perfection Japanese sword, Katana, and took the stance of her father, with a twist. She licked her lips at him and cocked her head to one side confidently. Kenshin found himself, even in the worrying situation, wondering if this incline of the head affected the Gatotsu style or not…"I thought you had something more along the lines of a deterrent, _not_ an invitation."

"…S…Saito?" Kenshin was ready to step in if needed. The tension was so thick; he doubted he could even cut it the dull side of his sword.

They just stood like that, smirking and waiting for the other to move. They both looked like they were loving this! Saito was stood in the grounds, not _too_ far from the shocked inspector, who was now quite forgotten, and Shishi stood just before Kenshin and Sano before the house.

After what seemed like 15 minutes of silence, they both relaxed and withdrew their swords.

"You never did back down did you?"

"Once you start a fight, you shouldn't look back."

"When you start _anything_ you shouldn't look back." Saito smirked at her, and then looked to the two stunned men at the steps. "What are you looking at?"

"Saito? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Ms Kaoru, good morning." Kaoru was wearing her training white Gi and her wooden sword tucked down her belt. "We are just waiting to find that out ourselves, that we are." Saito and his daughter slid their swords into their sheathes in perfect sync, and walked side by side over to them. Kenshin took the broom from Kaoru's hands, and smiled at her sweetly. "This is Saito's daughter Shishi. She will be Saito's new trainee I believe. Isn't that right inspector?" Saito snapped his head round to stare at the inspector, who was terrified at the look in Saito's eyes.

"Is that true?" Saito demanded.

"Yes father, it is." Shishi bowed to her father and kept her head bowed over in respect. She even put her hands together before her to show her absolute submission to him. Her long black hair fell forward and veiled her face from site with her hat. "I have trained almost all my life under your teachings and the teachings of the police academy. I made a vow to uphold the peace and protect the weak upon enrolment, and a vow to you. Aku Soku Zan."

"Slay evil immediately." Saito folded his arms, smirking down at her. Kenshin raised a worried brow when he heard her recite the Shinsengumi code. And she just used the Gatotsu stance… _Saito you didn't!_ He hoped he was wrong.

"Yes, and I have sworn to uphold those vows for as long as I take breath. I have trained under you and in private to be the best I can, and I wish to prove myself to you once and for all." She raised her head and once again looked like that little girl Kenshin saw earlier. "I want to make you proud daddy." The Inspector tried to leave, but Saito snapped his head from his smiling daughter to look right at him.

"And _where_ do you think _you_ are going?"

"To inform the commander of the good news."

"I haven't made my decision just yet, Sir." Saito looked over his daughter again.

"W what do you mean father?" Shishi said with nervous alarm. "You will trail me, won't you?" but he said nothing. She blinked, and Kenshin frowned as he saw tears start to glisten in her large, child like amber eyes. _She must really adore him to revert to a simple child when she looks at him, that she must. Poor child._ "Daddy…?"

"No." He said coldly, and he turned his back to her and started to walk off. "And you can tell the commissioner or whoever gave that order the same answer as well."

"But…" Shishi looked frozen. "Daddy…" but he didn't stop. He was so cold and walked up to the Inspector. Kenshin reached forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she had already stepped out of his reach. "FATHER!" she seethed, grabbing the hilt of her sword, her teeth grit together and tears falling down her face. "You…you bastard!"

"WHAT did you call me you INSULENT brat!" He barked immediately, stopping dead.

"I called you a BASTARD!" And Saito instantly turned on his heels and marched over to her, holding the hilt of his sword as well.

"How DARE you!"

"NO!" she pushed his chest hard and seethed at him. She pulled her hat off and smacked him across the face with it.

Everyone gasped. "How dare YOU!" Saito glared down at his daughter, everyone was just frightened that someone had just assaulted Saito, and socked that they weren't dead yet. Even Kenshin was on alert to step in at a moments notice. "I have trained ALL MY LIFE for you! When other girls were sitting with their mothers learning how to cook and sow and dance and sing and all that other crap, _I_ was holding a sword and almost breaking my back in the middle of the sweltering sun all day, and nearly all night! Mother was the one who had to make you tell me to stop!"

"Shishi-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" she screamed, and stepped right up to him, chest to chest and facing him square on. _She certainly has courage to do that, that she does._ "I have dedicated my entire life to prove myself to you! In battle, AND out! I joined the police force to be like you! I trained under the Gatotsu teachings to be like you! I want to prove myself to you!"

"You _stupid_ child." He spat.

"I only want to prove myself to you, you self centred, sarcastic, cold hearted bastard that I idolised my entire life around! Even myself!"

"Poor kid." Sano shuddered when she snapped her head over to him with a glare worthy of Saito.

"Stay out of this you fucking rooster head!"

"Shishi I have had enough of this outrageous behaviour. When we get home-"

"I'm not coming." Saito froze, and looked to her.

"What…did you just…say?"

"I, am not, coming." She then raised her head, closed her eyes and simply tugged at the wrists of her gloves casually. She had reverted back into that cold woman that Kenshin first saw her as. The Saito-carbon-she-copy. "If you will not allow me to prove myself to you, whom I _requested_…" Saito then looked to the Inspector, who looked away from his gaze, proving this was true. "…then I have no father and thus, I have no home." She turned away from him and walked right up to Ms Kaoru. "I will require a place to stay. I will be paying for food and board, in advance." She took a money pouch out of her shirt collar and handed it to her. Kaoru was at a loss what to do. So she allowed the pouch to be placed in her hands, and just stared at it. "And if anyone at all, _anyone_, tries to visit me…" she paused, letting them know she meant Saito. "Only tell them I am available after consulting me first. And not at all if they are not in uniform, which I _highly _doubt."

"Stop this right now. Don't be ridiculous." Saito grabbed her shoulder. "Do you honestly think I will just _let _you do this to your mother?" but inside he was furious…with himself. _She wanted to prove herself to me? Why on Earth would she need to do that?_

"There you go again!" she was acting like a little girl again, hurt and distressed. It was hard for Kenshin to keep up. It was like this woman was two people, a cold hard hearted woman, and a delicate little girl. "_To your mother._ Never you! You never miss me, or care about me! You don't even come to see me when you come home! Last time, you came home and left without even saying hello to me! Never mind a goodbye!" Tears fell down her face and she stomped her foot. "You never care…YOU NEVER HAVE!"

"HOLD you tongue young lady." He yanked on her arm.

"Fuck you!" she backhanded him across the face, making him release her and step back in shock, and walked calmly with clenched fists over to the entrance steps of the dojo. Kenshin looked from Saito to Shishi. Saito had one gloved hand over his red cheek, looking wide eyed at his daughter and at a loss for what to do or say next, and Shishi had her back tall, fists by her sides still and her fringe covering her eyes from view. He couldn't read her emotions, which worried him.

Shishi placed her cap on again, brushing herself off and did not addressed her stunned father once. Until- "I never want to see you again. Good day, Chief." She managed with a clearly void voice, and walked slowly towards Ms Kaoru, who was just as stunned silent as everyone else. Shishi stopped before her.

"Oh…you will want to know where you are staying…" Kaoru looked over her shoulder to Kenshin, who joined them.

Saito still hadn't moved.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to allow Ms Shishi to stay here for a while, while certain issues are resolved after the involved people have had time to clear their thoughts and minds, that it would."

"Right." After having the go ahead from Kenshin, Kaoru was _more _than happy to take Shishi's money and take her to her room. "Right this way Ms Hajime." Kaoru smiled, though she was deep in thought on the inside._ It seems I have begun to take in a lot of stragglers these days…_ she started to count them off on her hands. _Yahiko, Kenshin, Sano…that food hog…and now Shishi too. _

"Saito." Kenshin spoke in a serious tone, placing a hand up on his shoulder. This however seemed to be just what he needed to bring him back to reality and he jerked his shoulder out of his reach. "We will take good care of her, that we will."

"You shouldn't…"

"Have to?" he sighed, looking to Sano who grabbed Yahiko as he just arrived with the laundry for Kenshin, and began to fill him in on the way. "I believe she is just in shock. I get the impression she adores you Saito." He smiled at him warmly, even though Saito refused to look at him. So Kenshin spoke to his back instead, folding his arms with his hands inside his large maroon sleeves. "I can see it in her eyes. The way she called you 'daddy'. And she _did_ say she only wanted to prove herself to you. Being your apprentice is probably the greatest honour you could give her."

"I can't…" he clenched his fists. His cigarette had fallen out of his mouth a long time ago. "I…can't…"

"I understand, that I do." Kenshin looked up to the sky and over to a tree by the Dojo. "Oh look Saito. A nest of blue tits." Saito grit his teeth in frustration. His daughter had just about run away from home and said she hated him, and all the Battōsai could do is look at the damn birds! "It is truly wonderful, that it is. To see how the parents birds work together to equip their young so that they can leave the nest. The babes will either fall to their deaths, or fly higher than any other creature. O oh," he chuckled "-it seems that little one wants to fly too soon." Saito turned to look at the nest now, and saw the smallest, fluffiest looking baby blue tit edging over the nest he had ever seen. But the larger blue bird, he couldn't tell its gender, swooped a wing around it and pushed it back in. "And there you have your answer Saito." Saito looked to Kenshin, confused at his logic. "As the parent, you have to decide whether she is ready to fly, or will she fall. But if she can fly, you should let her, because all children need to leave the nest one day. That's just the way nature works, that it is." Kenshin had his eyes closed with a serine smile on his face, as he walked towards the Dojo. "We will care for her until you decide otherwise Saito, that we will."

"Thank you…damn Battōsai." He spat with a smirk, and left with the inspector.

The first thing Kenshin saw was Ms Kaoru as she walked around the corner and head first into his chest.

"Oh! Kenshin! I'm so sorry-I just needed to get a spare blanket and bed for Ms Hajime. This place wasn't meant to be an inn, so she will have to sleep in my room with me."

"I will come and help you, that I will."

"Oh, thank you Kenshin." Kaoru smiled sweetly despite looking ready for battle in her white training attire, and led the way to the store house (where Kenshin sleeps, incidentally lol).

Meanwhile, Saito got into the coach with the Inspector, who was still on edge.

"There is…one more thing I regret to inform you, some…bad news." The sharp look he got was more than a warning. "You see…we may have another mission for you and the Battōsai."

"But you misunderstand Inspector." A smirk appeared on his face for the first time since his 'argument' with his daughter. "That isn't bad news at all. Please, do tell."

"Do you remember the operative under Shishio's command called Hoji?" Saito nodded.

"Yes I do. He is the one that gathered the Juppongatana and planned out the take over of Japan with Shishio. Is he still in prison?"

"Well…" the Inspector sighed. "During a transfer to a secure location, he escaped. We were going to offer him and underground deal to work for the government, but somehow he escaped."

"Somehow? You mean you don't even know _how_ he escaped?"

"30 men were guarding him in the transfer." The Inspector looked out the carriage window at the passing scenery. He sighed wishing all was truly as peaceful as it looked. "All were found brutally murdered. By Sword wounds."

"So someone is looking out for our little rat are they? And you need me to track them down?"

"Well, actually no. You see." The Inspector turned in his seat and sighed. "This event happened last week."

"Why was I only informed of this now!" the Inspector had to remember that rank meant nothing to this man.

"Because it wouldn't have done any good. You see, we had no information to give you, to track him down."

"And now you do?" Saito took out his smoke box again, and lit up another cigarette.

"Yes. Grave news. It appears our 'little rat', as you so wonderfully phrase it, has a new piper."

"Working for another master you mean? Interesting." He took a long drag of his smoke, still stressed from the affair with his daughter back at the Dojo. _I can not allow her to become involved in my work._

"And it seems that even in a week, he has begun to gather and recruit people with certain skills. We suspect he is trying to create another syndicate."

"Or another Juppongatana."

"Or both." He sighed, and sat back again. "But as these are once again the early stages, we have no _real_ evidence to support this theory. All we know is, we have an operative posing as a swordsman who went for an interview to be apart of this new force. He was accepted, barely, and returned to us with some significant Intel. Hoji and his new master will be holding a meeting in Kyoto very soon where plans will be drawn up with these gathered swordsmen. Although, it seems that good assassins are hard to find these days, as the men our operative saw were all drunkard thugs. Even _I _could handle them all."

"But because it is Hoji and we don't know who he serves now or their plans for Japan, you want me to go and snoop, is that it?" Smoke started to make a wispy layer at the top of the carriage, and the Inspector was grateful that their journey to the police station was nearly at an end. He couldn't stand smoke.

"No actually, we intended to send both yourself, _and_ the Battōsai. We don't want to take any chances, it was too close for comfort last time, with Shishio."

"Well, you know what they say about Karma."

"Saito _please_-."

"I hate you Imperialist scum." The Chief was silenced, and felt very intimidated again. "I am not going to sugar coat anything or coddle you. You made a mistake, and Shishio came to bite you in the ass." He chuckled darkly. "Or Himura in the neck."

"Yes, I heard about that." He held his own neck and cringed. "Nasty business."

"I know, I was there." Saito saw a flash of blue and focused on a small baby bird flying along with the carriage, the parents flying along side it. _So they let it fly._ For some reason, this felt significant to him.

"I will be sending you to Kyoto in the morning." The Inspector was relieved when the carriage stopped outside of headquarters. He had spent enough time with this man for one day. Or a lifetime, if he could help it. "And Ms Kaoru Kamiya has already informed me unknowingly that they will also be in the Kyoto area at the same time. So you can address Mr Himura with the issue then. Good day Chief Goro." He bowed his head, but Saito didn't return the gesture.

"Good day." Saito took that long, hated walk to his office (he has one now he is a Chief) and sat behind his desk alone.

How did this happen to him? The wolf had been put on a leash like a mere dog, through a promotion. How can he slay evil with a pen and paper? _I will not take this sitting down, that's for sure._ He then snarled and folded his arms. Taking a deep drag of his smoke, and thought again to the most pressing thing on his mind. _Shishi. Why is proving yourself to me so important? You know I love you, and that is why I can't let you walk in my footsteps too much. You have done enough as it is._ Tomorrow is another day.

Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go to Kyoto and pick up his daughter on the way. She will have come to her senses by then. She wasn't like other girls. If anything, she thought like he did. And _he_ wouldn't act in such an emotional way. Shishi will wake up tomorrow, realise how irrational she had behaved and come home. _But what do I tell Tokio in the mean time?_


	2. The road back to Kyoto

Chapter two.

"So Ms Kaoru, how is our guest?" Kenshin was in his usual place in the morning, washing the laundry and smiling his warm smile. The two children were at the surgery with Ms Megumi and the doctor, and everyone else was here. As usual. With a twist…

"Oh, well…I'm not to sure Kenshin." While Kenshin was dressed the same as he always was, maroon and white, Kaoru wore her light blue Kimono with a dark blue Obi tied around her waist in a bow at the back. Her long black hair was tied up high in a dark blue hair ribbon, and she tucked her legs to one side. She sat on the wooden edge of the Dojo before the floor, and looked to Kenshin sadly. "She hasn't said much. She didn't seem to mind sharing a room with me, slept all night…no matter how odd she slept."

"How odd she slept?" Kenshin raised a brow. "What do you mean Ms Kaoru?"

"I mean, well, she didn't lay down." Kaoru closed her eyes, her brow creased in thought as she couldn't grasp the reason for Shishi's behaviour. "I gave her a sleeping robe and made a bed for her, but after she got changed she took the blanket and sat up with her back against the wall. She held her sword with her and slept and everything. Odd…I can't imagine that being very comfortable."

"Samurais and assassins train themselves to sleep like that so no one can sneak up on them while they are asleep. I used to sleep like that all the time during the revolution, that I did. But if Shishi sleeps like that…" Kenshin frowned worriedly.

"Then Saito must sleep like that too. You said over dinner last night that Shishi seems to really love her father, and she did say yesterday that she modelled her life and her self around him."

"You are probably right Ms Kaoru." He nodded, happy with that conclusion, and returned to the laundry. "I was a little worried when she didn't come to dinner."

"I did make the offer but she said she wasn't hungry. Poor dear." Kaoru looked over to where her room was and sighed. "She just seems so upset. But cold, in a way. Like she is frozen."

"She idolises her father, that she does. And it appears as if the devotion goes only one way. If a strong current flows one way with no counter forces, even the strongest damn can be broken, that it can."

"And her dam has definitely broken." She sighed, and looked towards Kenshin again. "This is very awkward. We were meant to go to the Aoiya to see the Oniwabanshu today. But now that we have Ms Shishi with us…"

"That is not a problem." Kaoru jumped as none other than Shishi herself walked down the rough wood outer dojo flooring over to her. "I will be accompanying you. I could do with a change of scenery."

"But you just got here." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"And I am ready to leave. Besides." She folded her arms, letting Kenshin decide she was being the red blooded woman, not the child, and looked seriously to Kaoru. "The Aoiya is in Kyoto, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you will need me to accompany you, as the streets of Kyoto have been rather violent lately. Many disturbances."

"Really?" Kenshin stood up, drying his hands on a towel and all finished.

"Yes, crime has escalated over the last few months, and I couldn't allow you to leave without police protection. Especially when having the Battōsai as your escort."

"Kenshin wouldn't let anything happen to me." Kaoru stood up and dusted off her Kimono. "He knows what he is doing, I trust him." Shishi looked over her shoulder to see Kenshin blush ever so slightly, before shaking it off.

"Why would I be putting her in danger Ms Shishi?" he approached them.

"Because you will be recognised and targeted. It seems, that a lot of old revolution bad blood has been stirring up. The next generation raised by bitter warriors from the revolution have been taking up the sword and taking to the streets. Three dead bodies have been turned up in the alleys alone in the last two weeks."

"That is bad. But wouldn't Ms Misao mention something like that?"

"Not if the government were covering it up." Shishi leaned with her shoulder against the Dojo wall. "So you see, if you must travel to Kyoto, I suggest that not only do you have myself with you, as the sight of an officer deters most trouble makers who are simple looking for a fight, and to travel in large numbers."

"Well, Yahiko, Sano and Ms Megumi were planning to come with us. And then we will be staying at the Aoiya with all the Oniwabanshu, so we will be in a large group. And I would love for you to come too, Ms Shishi." Kaoru smiled and nodded her head once with enthusiasm. "It will be nice having some female company, who isn't an absolute vain, _pain_ in the backside." She scowled in memory. _Damn Ms Megumi, flirting constantly with my Kenshin._

"Achoo!" Ms Megumi sneezed and looked out of her clinic window.

"Are we still planning to leave today then, Ms Kaoru?" Kenshin stepped up onto the dojo wooden flooring, and smiled to them both.

"Sure, why not?" she said happily. Everything had just started to get much better ever since they came back. After the feng schwa (sp?) masters incident, it took a while, but they were all finally getting back to normal.

Or the closest to it Kaoru was ever going to get.

"Then I will inform Sano and Yahiko or our plans, that I will."

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru nodded, and he smiled back.

"It is no problem to me Ms Kaoru. I will be ready momentarily."

"That's fine." For a moment they just looked at each other, saying nothing.

Shishi drew the obvious conclusion, and smirked. _Well, why not? I have nothing better to do now._ She took out her flip over note pad from her trouser pocket, and her little pencil. She licked the tip and flipped the blue cover off. _Ms Kaoru, Kenshin_. She then scribbled minor details she already knew about them in her own character bios, and looked up when they were still smiling at each other.

"Are you going to stand like that all day? We have places to go after all." they both snapped out of it, obviously embarrassed and hurried on after a quick apology to each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I better go this way."

"Bye."

"Bye." They said quickly, and Shishi looked up from her note pad when Ms Kaoru was looking at her.

"So…are there any items you wish to pick up before we leave?"

"I suppose a change of uniform would be a necessity. And toiletries."

"Well, where do you live and we can walk by it if you like." Kaoru brushed her hands down the front of her dark blue Obi. "I just need to pack my things. We will be going for a week, bare that in mind with what you collect. Oh, sorry, where do you live?"

"I live in Kyoto. But I _was_ staying in the Hinba Inn."

"Isn't that near the police headquarters?" they started to walk further into the Dojo and into Kaoru's room.

"It is. Hopefully the Chief Goro will have left by now. He usually leaves at the crack of dawn." She said more to herself than Kaoru.

"Well, we can walk right by there if-"

"No. I am perfectly capable of retrieving my belongings and accompanying you at the bridge leaving Tokyo."

"But what if you miss us?"

"Trust me." She slipped her note pad back into her pocket. "I will find you." Kaoru shivered. That sounded so creepy. Like she would hunt them down and they had no way of escaping. _Is she really that good?_ But then again, this was Saito's daughter.

"There is a large tree after a bridge on the outskirts. We will wait for you there."

"It is more likely that I will await for your arrival first." Kaoru gulped again, and stopped as Shishi walked on, as if she had been walking alone the entire time and didn't even say good bye.

She just left.

"Poor girl. She really is like her father."

"Not really."

"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru jumped. "You stupid Baka! You should know better than to snoop around and make a lady jump like that!" she punched him over the head and a bump appeared. His eyes swirled and he swayed on his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Kaoru." He slurred.

"So you should be." She then looked out of the corner of her eye whilst pouting, and saw him rub his head. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You are very strong Ms Kaoru." He chuckled, and the bump vanished.

"Kenshin, what did you mean that Shishi isn't really like Saito?"

"Well, Saito does what he does for himself. He never does anything for anyone else, unless it benefits him or his way of life. Aku Soku Zan." Kenshin held his hands together inside of his large maroon sleeves before him. "But Ms Shishi however, has dedicated her entire life solely for another person. For her father. This in her mind was her opportunity to make him proud of her and show him she was worth teaching. If it wasn't for the revolution, I would have wanted to prove my skills to _my_ Master, that I would. When I look at Ms Shishi, I see two people, that I do. A woman, and girl." Kaoru looked to the direction where she could still see the fleeting back of Ms Shishi in the distance, going down a street. "I see a cold, red blooded woman, moulded to be exactly like her father. And at the same time, I see a young girl, who is desperate for her father's attention. These two people inside of Ms Shishi are eternally conflicting for dominance, but they also work in harmony. Because they both want the same thing."

"Their father's approval."

"That they do. But when he refused to trial her, to let her show her worth to him…"

"It shattered their world, their dreams. All Shishi has ever wanted was her father." Kaoru nodded with understanding, frowning all the while. It explained why no matter how hard Kaoru tried to talk to her last night, she said nothing.

"And now she thinks she will never have him." Kenshin sighed and stepped closer to Kaoru. "The young girl has retreated in pain from the rejection, and the cold woman is left as the exterior, to handle the brunt of the pain."

"We can't just let her suffer like that Kenshin." Kaoru said desperately. "We have to do something."

"What like Ms Kaoru?" he smiled softly. _You are so kind, to everyone you meet. No matter their pasts. _He smiled to himself. _You have always been that way._

"We need to cheer her up!" she banged her fist in her hand, and nodded decisively. "At the Aoiya, we need to make her feel like there is more to life than her father. I know! Misao and myself could take her shopping with all the other girls, and make her feel like she can be feminine and gentle. And we can all spend time with her and make her smile and laugh. If she forgets about Saito, she might realise there is much more to live for than for that old coot!"

"Now Ms Kaoru, that isn't very nice." He chuckled, but she didn't take it back. He didn't expect her to.

"I need to plan this out. I'm sure Misao would offer to help, don't you think Kenshin?"

"I'm sure she would." He smiled warmly at her. _So kind, so pure. Even after all this time._

"And you will help too, won't you Kenshin?" he blinked at that, and pointed to himself.

"Me? What could I do Ms Kaoru?"

"Well." She folded her arms and smiled happily. "You can help me make her laugh and smile! You're a funny guy when you want to be. And you are always making _me_ smile!" she beamed, and then blushed when she realised what she just said. "I mean, and everyone else." She looked away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She scolded herself. Kenshin was about to ask her what she meant, when she saved herself. "Well, we can't just stand around all day now can we? I have to pack and plan our 'this is life' project for Shishi." She shuffled off quickly, leaving Kenshin smiling softly to himself.

_I make her smile?_ Suddenly feeling like he could take anyone on, he turned and went to see how Sano and Yahiko were doing. They were arguing about Yahiko's age again last time he left them…

A slim figure flashed like a fleeting shadow from one roof, to the next.

Shishi Hajime leapt at the end of her run high into the air, and landed silently on the roof of the police headquarters. _For the headquarters of the Meiji police force, it is pretty unguarded from attack. _She assessed, professional at all times.

She ran the entire length of the building from the roof (remember, the roofs back then were all flat in design), and slinked down into a back alleyway. It wasn't long before she was at her destination, and looking from a side road out of sight, at the entrance of the Hinba Inn. There was the crest of a Mare on the front, and no officers in sight.

Shishi nodded, happy the coast was clear, and waited for an opening.

She found it.

A large hay wagon was being pulled by two large horses, and it was coming towards the Inn from her right. Shishi pressed her back up against the building behind her, and waited. When she could see the very back of the wagon, she jumped forward, grabbed onto the holding bar at the back and crouched down on her feet on the edge of the wooden wagon floor. She was over hanging over the road, and waited for it to get closer to the Inn. When it did, Shishi sprang with her legs and rolled into the side road right next to the Inn. She walked round to the back, dusting herself off like she had taken a normal stroll to get here, and fixed her hat in place.

One back door and a few hall ways later and she was looking at the door to the room she shared with her father. _If you were anyone else, I wouldn't be sneaking around like this father._ She sighed, her blank face breaking out into a frown, and her trembling hand reached for the door. She slid it open slowly, but not very far, and peered round to scan the room for any sign of her father.

There was none.

Shishi relaxed and let out a long sigh of gratitude, slipping her white gloved fingers around the door side and was about to open it fully…

When…

"Shishi, sneaking around are we?" she stiffened instantly. _Shit! He wasn't supposed to catch me._ "I wouldn't award you on your success, but at least I am honoured that you tried." He said calmly, in his usual bored manor. "Come in, the door is open." He opened it further and stepped forward, letting Shishi know he was stood right behind her when his chest bumped into her back. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Shishi released her iron grip on the door and walked inside slowly.

It was painful being here, in a room with him.

Even after a night to sleep on it, she couldn't handle being in his presence.

It was like he was a completely different man to her, not her father at all. It was so uncomfortable for her to be in his presence.

_Is this how everyone else feels around him?_ "I am glad you returned." Her eyes snapped over to him, hope flickering in her chest and her eyes growing softer. "I really didn't want to have to come after you on our way to Kyoto. It would have thrown me off schedule. And you know how I dislike any change in my plans." Shishi frowned. _Any change in his plans. That is what I am. I bet I have always been a change in his plans. I wonder if he ever 'planned' to have me or not. _"But you always have been unpredictable, reliably so." It was as if he had heard her thoughts. Tears prickled at her eyes, and she closed them to hide her emotions from him. When she opened her eyes, her wide-eyed amber eyes were narrow and cold.

"Indeed I am Chief." She said calmly. Saito looked over his shoulder, but shrugged it off when he saw she was packing her things.

"We will be departing shortly to a secure location. I have business in Kyoto to attend to and your mother will collect you from the drop site."

_Drop site. You always did just drop me as soon as possible for my mother to deal with. Bastard._ She wrung her spare set of gloves in her hands to vex, before quickly putting them with her other belongings in her satchel. "How much did you give that Kamiya girl?"

"I don't remember." She fixed her hat in place, so it covered her eyes from him perfectly.

"Well you should. You can't be forgetful when it comes to money. You will be robbed blind if you are loose with your change."

"Kaoru is a respectable woman." She answered bluntly. "I believe she is trustworthy not to rob me. And she isn't _stupid_ enough to rob a police officer."

"In training."

"So you remind me." She spat coldly.

"Was that a disrespectful tone I heard?" He looked up from his papers. _Damn things. I never needed written passes before I got promoted._

"Of course not Chief. That would be insubordination, sir." She saluted him, and turned to the door.

"Shishi." He said warningly before she could get to the door, stopping her in her tracks. "I was under the impression you had come to your senses and returned to reality. But I am starting to think that you have otherwise immature motives to returning here."

"I am going to Kyoto." Saito didn't say anything to that. He knew she was going to Kyoto, he just told her that. _Well, she has returned then. Probably a bit bitter still._ He sighed. _I will have to talk to her about that in the carriage…_ he nodded to her, allowing her to leave. All last night he had been pacing his room, thinking what he was going to say to her. First of all he was going to shout at her and threaten a choice punishment at her, of course. Then he would demand she follow him somewhere private so he didn't have to see that damn knowing smile on the Battōsai's face, and _then_ explain his reasoning.

That had been the hardest part to think of. He just got it right when he saw Shishi walk up to their room, and he was ecstatic! Not only did this mean he no longer had to go and pick her up, not only did this mean his daughter ad returned to him, but it meant he didn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining himself to someone.

So he simply looked down, trying to figure out which of the papers he was given this morning was the one he needed to travel with.

_That bastard. Immature? That bastard. Thinking I had come back grovelling to him. Arsehole. No wonder everyone hates him. Conceited arse!_ Shishi fumed to herself, storming through the streets and towards the bridge on the edge of town.

But before she got there, she sent a pigeon message to Kyoto headquarters to expect her arrival, bought a horse, and galloped off to the tree.

And as she had expected, she was the first one there. _They looked like a slow group. I thought as much. _She decided to forcedly push her fury to the back of her mind for now. It wouldn't do to allow anyone to see her anger. The Battōsai and his 'followers' may be slower than her, but they wouldn't be that slow.

Not with Himura at the lead.

Shishi just had enough time to fix her bulging satchel to the rump of her horse, brush her sleeves off and fix her hat in place again when she heard the merry group in the flesh.

"-I am not a kid!"

"Stop aggravating Yahiko, Sano. You're giving me a headache." Kaoru rubbed her temples, sighing.

It seemed the police Inspector had sent them a courtesy carriage to Kyoto. It was a decent size, for two or three people. But they counted as Kenshin, Sanosuke, Ms Megumi (Grrr), Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, Tsubame and herself.

That made SEVEN people!

So the four girls were cramped inside the carriage, Kenshin and Sano driving, and Yahiko balancing on the roof.

And with the constant bumps in the road, only being pulled by one large horse…

It was migraine season.

"-look Kenshin, Yahiko's doing that mime dance from the west."

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru yelled, leaning out of the door window. "Before I MAKE you dance!" Kenshin sweat dropped, and decided to slow down. Maybe that would help Yahiko to stop wobbling and Kaoru to stop getting upset…

"Interesting way to travel. I almost thought you were a travelling circus, with a bright red head and a rooster driving, a runt dancing on the roof, a fox and a racoon inside, with two restaurant workers." Shishi smirked, especially at Sano.

"Why you little-"

"And what about me is little?" Her lips curved into an evil smirk. Sano couldn't help but look over Kenshin, gaze over her busty chest, her voluptuous figure, her seductive amber eyes…

"…mmshfhfh." He mumbled, coherent words not on the menu at the moment.

"I didn't think so." She chuckled darkly, before pulling her horse alongside the carriage. For some reason, Ms Megumi was biting her sleeve furiously, only to drop it and try to regain her posture upon realising Shishi was looking at her. "Megumi?"

"Yes?" her smile was false, she knew that.

"Thought so." She then looked to Kaoru, her long ebony hair cascading in the wind slightly behind her as they picked up the pace. "I am glad you decided to take my advice and travel in numbers, Ms Kaoru."

"Well, I like to be safe." She chuckled.

"But no comfortable." She looked them all over. "You, what is _your _name?" _I know all about the other woman, Tae her name is, the owner of the Akebeka establishment. But the young girl…_ she had dark brown eyes, which sparkled with innocence, and short dark brown hair. Very girly in appearance.

She shyly smoothed out her orange Kimono, and yellow Obi.

"M, my name is Tsubame Sanjo, Ms Officer." Shishi looked at the self-conscious little girl, and said nothing.

_Did I act like that when I was little?_

"_Why are you here?"_ before her eyes the young girl changed. Her hair became darker, ebony, swept back in a practical bun, and her eyes amber. But keen. The male voice she heard was all too distinguishable, ruff and for some reason, invigorated.

"_To train with you father and become strong enough to kill all evil!"_ the strange girl she now saw had her head held high, eyes older than they should be, gleaming with the thirst for…

"_And what is your legacy? Your way of life?"_ a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, and then placed something long, smooth into her hands until they were weighed down to the floor with a clink.

"_Aku Soku San! AAAAA!"_ the child ran forward, never to be a child again.

_No…I was not._

"Get out here." Tsubame gasped, looking to the older woman she had come with for help.

"Do as the officer says Tsubame." She said in her almost western accent, seemingly just as nervous as the young girl.

Slowly, Tsubame shuffled to the other side of the carriage, and looked up.

Before she knew it, she was whisked out of the carriage, and found herself mounted sideways over the front of the saddle. Her little hands clasping desperately to the dark navy uniform of her captor.

Shishi.

"You will not move, you will not talk, you will hold onto my waist, and you will call me Shishi. HA!" she kicked the back of the horse, speeding ahead of the carriage. "And hold on tight!" Tsubame yelped with fright, but did everything she was told. Kenshin also cracked the whips harder, and they sped off to Kyoto, where she saw the sun blazing with the heat of a thousand promises.

And a thousand regrets.


	3. Home at last

Chapter three

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived in Kyoto. They had travelled through the heat of the day, and it was finally starting to cool pleasantly with the breeze caressing their faces soothingly.

Wild red hair flared around the face of a man who both loved, and despised the streets he led the carriage through. Streets that had the illusion of peace and happiness, when he could still see the red dye beneath the dirt floor and cobles of a decade past. It seemed as if the cold liquid rose up between the stone slabs to greet him, never letting him look anywhere that wasn't filled with a memory of screams, a feeling of familiar hollowness, which filled every part of him even now.

It zapped him of his strength to go through these streets again, even if the destination was a merry one. If he looked carefully enough, he could see the ghostly pale faces of enemies slain, reaching out towards him with translucent limbs. He could still hear their faint, blood gurgled pleas of mercy, which he never gave.

The man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, sunken lavender eyes that begged to weep with tears, gripped at the reins of the two horses and tried to ease the lump in his throat before it collided with his Adam's apple.

It tasted unsurprisingly like bile.

"You will lead the way to the Aoiya. I will guard the rear." Shishi jerked Kenshin from his thoughts and pulled back, Tsubame still terrified and still holding onto her waist like instructed.

Kenshin forced a smiling nod at her, and pulled on ahead.

Shishi waited until they were out of sight, before addressing the young girl again. "Tsubame." She yelped, and slowly looked up into her cold amber eyes. "I am going to ask you a question, and I demand a truthful answer. No lies. Understood?" she nodded meekly. "Good. Do I scare you?" she blinked at her with shock, before vigorously shaking her head from side to side. "I told you not to lie!" Shishi whispered harshly at her, her amber eyes turning colder and sharper still. "I don't care if you want to please me, or appease me. I want the truth. Do, I, scare, you?" Very nervously, Tsubame nodded with a shaky movement, before ducking her head for cover.

It was like being struck over the head. But she had asked for the blow, and now had to deal with it. "I…am sorry. I simply wished for your company. For a moment, you reminded me of…" Tsubame looked up at her again, those dark brown eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "…someone. I am not a tender person, but my intention was not to scare you." _It was to see if I could be anything but scary. Anything but my father…and it seems I can not._ "You are free to go as soon as we arrive at the Aoiya."

And she didn't talk to Tsubame again.

Shishi simply looked ahead, focused, looking all around for any suspicious faces or potential dangers. Her thick sword hilt hung from her left hip, ready for a swift draw when needed.

But they arrived at the Aoiya with no incident, other than that cold realisation she was trapped.

The most naïve of creatures, a young girl, was terrified of her. She had succeeded in creating herself into the female mould of her father. Brunt, brutally honest and wickedly skilled.

But in doing so…had she lost herself?

Never before had she wanted the smile of another, the comfort of another's presence. Someone to confide in and trust they will keep their council.

It was a load of nonsense, a weak desire for the feeble minded. To rely on someone else for their opinion and reassurance is for those uncertain and insecure about themselves.

Weak.

And she was not weak. Her father wasn't weak, he didn't seek for such things, _he_ never needed anyone. So neither would she.

But she realised she was right. He didn't need _anyone._

_Including me…_

Now she was alone, truly. Her mother had stopped being her mother when she was the same age as this girl, 10, when she denounced any other influence but her father. It was at the age of 12 she denounced the influence of anything her father didn't do or approve of, being feminine and social being one of the many things on this list.

He made people feel uncomfortable, so, _she_ made people feel uncomfortable. He scared everyone…so _she_ scared everyone too.

Had she so blindly isolated herself so willingly from the rest of the word?

Why did everyone else feel so cold, so alien, and yet she yearned for contact with them?

The Battōsai had everything he could ever want.

Good friends, a home, a lover…_well, maybe not a lover yet. But that can't be too far behind, from what I've observed._

Observed. Yes, that was it!

She would use her adaptation skills to watch the Battōsai, who had flawlessly reintegrated himself into society after being possibly worse than her father. Surly she would learn his secrets if she watched him long enough. She was already going to stay at the Aoiya with them, thanks to Ms Kamiya's invitation. That was her plan.

And she became focused again, pushing aside her unnerving insecurities and heading forward to the Aoiya.

When they arrived, Shishi dismounted and lowered the girl safely to the ground. She pretended not to care when the girl ran frantically to her chaperone and embraced her with all her might.

"HIYA!" Shishi snapped round on her heels instantly at the sound of running footsteps, instinctively holding onto the hilt of her sword and pushing her feet into her pre-Gatotsu stance. Only to see a young girl, possible in her 16's, bound up to them and give them all individually a hug.

_Hugging, that seems to get a positive response._

The young girl had a long slender braid of navy black hair coming below her knees, a dark blue ninja outfit including shorts, and a dark blue triangle short sleeved, long Gi, with light blue cuffs folded over the ends. Her outfit was all held in place around her waist with a thick pink Obi tied into a large bow behind her back. She wore the traditional ninja material shoes which rapped halfway up her shins in dark blue material, matching her arm guards, and Shishi scanned over her until she found a throwing knife pouch tied to her Obi. _Yes, a typical Ninja. However, I feel her childish approach is a façade…for something much more. _ She gave her another look. _Like ignorant arrogance. No, this child is not a threat. _Shishi released the hilt of her sword, and continued to tend to her horse. Listening carefully all the time. "Kenshin! Sano! Kaoru! Tae! Tsubame! Ms Megumi! Yahiko! Ya little runt! How have you all been?"

"Aw, did you have to say the little runt part?" Yahiko pouted, only to have his head of spiky black hair patted by Kenshin.

"She just wouldn't be Misao if she didn't." he chuckled. His previous feelings of darkness were slowly ebbing away at last now they had arrived. At last. "And where is Aoshi?"

"Oh, he's at the shrine still. We didn't expect you until later, but the rooms are ready and…oh…who's this?" Misao pointed at her rudely, getting a smack over the head by Kaoru.

"Show your respect Misao! This is an officer of the law." Kaoru bowed to her, making the introduction.

"Oh, does she know Saito?" Misao asked, scratching her head. Obviously she still didn't have the actual answer to her question.

"Yes, she's-"

"-an officer beneath him." Shishi cut her off, giving her a look which clearly said there would be pain involved if her father's true connection to her was mentioned again. "I am Officer Shishi Goro, officer 66 of the 6th Kyoto squad."

_Goro?_ Kaoru thought. _I thought it was Hajime…oh. Of course. Saito's cover name is Fugita Goro. So obviously she had to take the Goro name too, to keep his cover from being blown._ She nodded, happy with her conclusion.

"Goro…I've heard that name." Misao held her chin with one hand, her other fist kneading at her hip. "…definitely heard that name…"

"It is a common name."

"No, no." she closed her eyes, and raised her head up to the sky in thought. "Long black hair…sharp Amber eyes…Goro…" for a moment, her eyes widened, she pointed her finger up to the sky and looked like she had it…but she frowned and shook her head. "No…wrong colour…" she seemed to be looking at her face, but looked away to Kenshin. "I've heard of that name on the underground."

"Underground?" Shishi raised a brow. It wasn't news to her that her name should be uttered in the underground. She spent most of her time there… but the girl wasn't aloud to know. "I'm an officer of the imperialist regime. You must be mistaking me with someone. Goro is a common name, that's all." _that girl has ties to the underground? Is she part of a clan?_ _Or an assassin tribe?_ Shishi looked her over again. _No, too underdeveloped for anything like that. But I will make sure to look around and do my own research on the people lodging here…_

"So, what's your first name?"

"None of your concern." Shishi said plainly, and pulled her satchel from her bag.

"Heh heh, that's a long name." Misao laughed, thinking she was joking. But when her razor sharp amber eyes sliced into her, she sweat dropped and gulped, taking a step backwards. _Gods, this woman isn't kidding! SSSCCCCAAAAARRRRYYYYY! I'll have to look into that Goro connection…I swear I've heard of her description before…_

waist length, glossy tendrils of wild ebony hair, a parted fringe in short curtains overhanging cold amber eyes, pale geisha skin, and the navy blue imperialist officer uniform of trousers, black shoes, button up the front jacket with the buttons hidden by a red strip up the front from her shoulder to her opposite hip…and a sword that was most definitely _not_ the regulation police sabre…

_Oh yes, I'll looking into you alright._ Misao hid her agenda from her with a girlie grin. "Well, everyone…and Ms G-" the freezing glare that penetrated her psyche with a bone chilling promise, made her stutter and drown in deep pools of raging amber oceans. She could almost _see_ the sharks swimming in her feral eyes. "-Officer Goro." She nodded to the older woman with vicious eyes, before swiftly looking to her friends. "I'll show you to your rooms. This way everyone!" she bounded off ahead, making sure to whisper instructions to the first Oniwabanshu at the first opportunity she got, before waiting patiently for them.

The entire gang moved together, and Misao sweat dropped when the first one she saw was the she-officer. "Erm, well, this is the first room." She looked to Kenshin.

"I'll have it." Shishi spoke at once. "I like to be closest to he exit." She gave no room for argument, slid the door open, and closed it behind her, ignoring everyone else coldly.

As much as she felt she wanted to be around them, and watch them for important glimpses into the world of social behaviour, right now she just wanted to be alone.

_That girl said she heard of me in the underground._ Shishi folded her other uniform before her, and took her hat off. The feel of the breeze coming through the open window was bliss, cutting through her wild tendrils of dark hair and soothing her pulsating scalp.

The scent of fresh cedars and perfumes from the market streets caressed her nose, almost lulling her to close her eyes and lay down on the ready rolled out bed. She was so tempted to just let go and take in all the sounds and smells of Kyoto, her home.

It didn't matter which building she was in, just the unique scent and song of this great city, building itself upon the ruin of the revolution, was paradise to her senses.

A true welcoming home.

Strangely enough however, she had never passed this part of the town before, even though it was only 20 minutes away by foot from the main police station. Her patrol route always took her in the other direction, where the underground lurked in the dark shroud of the night…

_Yes, that girl knows more than she let's on. Or she soon will. I must protect myself as soon as possible. First, my week's salary is due, and I will need to inform my Junsabucho, who will no doubt be eager to give me another assignment. I am the best in his squadron, after all._ She didn't hesitate to feel pride at her accomplishment.

She may still only be a Junsa (nearly) but she was possibly the second most useful member of the force.

Her father being the best.

_Bastard._ She suddenly threw her bag at her uniform, not wanting to look at it.

She had done this for him after all, become an officer, with the same agenda as he abided.

But it was now her agenda too, and she could not deny that, nor ignore it.

If anything, what she had done in her service was a credit to herself and no one else.

_That arsehole never once asked me about my work, or took the time to read my mission reports. If he had, I am sure he would have said something._ She seethed, wringing her hat in her hands.

She longed to strike him with it again, and again, and again.

But enough about him. There was no place for him in her life now.

_My life…he was my life. What have I left to live for now?_

It was like a question of philosophy to her, as confusing as the meaning of life.

Because she had _had_ meaning, and purpose. To prove herself to her father.

But now…

She had no meaning, she had no purpose.

_Does this mean I am no longer living, but existing?_

More annoying questions that rattled her raging cage of control buzzed in her head, as she stored her belongings, opened her door, and left her room once more.

She almost allowed herself to gasp an intake of breath sharply when a face appeared inches from her own on the other side of the door.

"Hi there." The woman giggled.

It was that racoon woman, dressed in her plum and peach kimono, the dress peach and the obi plum, with blossoms flowering in several floral explosions over her entire ensemble, the largest being over her left bosom. She had obviously changed and freshened herself up after the hard journey. "I know it isn't morning anymore, but we haven't had the midday meal yet, and we were all going to go out to eat. I wondered if you wanted to join us." She looked to Shishi with wide blue eyes, a soft warm smile that made her think she was the most forgiving woman alive, and felt her kindness peel ever so slightly at her resolve. The word yes started to echo in her mind.

But Shishi being Shishi, stomped the futile suggestive voice in an instant, and raised a dark brow at the older woman.

"No." she said simply. "I have other arrangements, which require my attention."

"Oh…" Kaoru was disappointed. She was hoping this might be an opportunity to let Shishi see them all smiling and laughing and show her there was more to life than her damn father. And perhaps, as a bonus, lift her spirits. She seemed ever so distant… "Well if you change your mind or want to pop in later, we'll be at the Shirobeko. Tae's sister runs it, and they wanted to catch up while we eat out and have fun! Are you sure you-"

"No. I have other obligations. End of discussion." She dismissed her, and began walking away when…

"_Daddy, I-"_

"_Never call me that. It is pathetic, childish. Call me father or Saito."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Now what do you want? I am leaving in 5 minutes."_

"_Oh…I wondered if you would eat with me and mommy before-"_

"_No."_

"_But!"_

"_No. I have a mission to complete. End of discussion."_

It chilled her that she had so easily echoed the same words that left her father's lips. The words that brushed her off as a child… "I may drop in if I pass by. But don't hold your breath." Kaoru clapped her hands together and beamed.

"I'll make sure to save you a seat, this is great! I'll see you later!"

"I said don't hold your…breath…" but Kaoru had already padding along the rough wood flooring, and on the next door. Shishi turned her back to leave, but couldn't help herself when she heard a certain voice in the next room.

"Oh, hello Ms Kaoru. I'm nearly ready, that I am." Came a very franticly surprised voice, of no doubt Kenshin. The clumsiness to the masculine voice was as distinguishable as the undertone of knowledge, and experience.

And pain. "I'm just looking for my…erm…"

"Your what Kenshin? Your sword!" Kaoru yanked the door in and flooded in. "I'll help you find it Kenshin, I...thought…oh my!" Shishi deliberately walked the wrong way, peering into the room with a façade of innocent passing interest.

Kenshin was fisting a bathing towel around his hips, loosing the fight to cover his 'pride', his upper body was completely exposed, as were his countless battle scars and the rippling muscles that helped him survive them.

His face matched the colour of his hair, red, and he was mumbling a flood of apologies to Kaoru.

Kaoru however, had her back to him, and her hands firmly covering her eyes.

"-I didn't know you were going to come in and help me Ms Kaoru, I swear! I was just looking for my loin cloth, I should have been dressed by now I know, but Sano and Yahiko locked me out of the bath room as a practical joke to make me late! They took so long, I thought they had been bewitched into women!"

"And what is wrong with being a woman?" Shishi asked with a smirk on her face, very worthy of her father. Kenshin had gone almost completely white now, his hands trembling to keep himself covered up.

"M, m, Ms Hijime!" suddenly, Kenshin leapt behind a screen, and hid behind it. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you standing there! Oh!" He chuckled. "That's where I put it."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Shishi closed the door, and used an old police trick to pull splinters from the wood of the slid doors, and lodge them sufficiently, wedging the door shut. "Perhaps things would come along quicker if you were to help Kenshin with his loin cloth, Ms Kamiya. It seems to have the Battōsai baffled. Maybe your knowing _touch _can assist him?" Shishi smirked wickedly as Kaoru yelped, banging her fists on the door. She ignored the woman's demands, and distantly heard the frenzied ruffle of Hakame trousers. She snickered, and simple walked off, leaving them alone. _That should gain them some ground._


	4. Kyoto 6'th squad

Bitstu Kyuzo licked his thumb, and flicked through the pages of his minimal paperwork.

He usually had more, but the new legislation act from the government offices eased the majority of his workload upstairs to the higher ranking officers.

He curved his rough lips and rubbed one hand over his rugged jaw. That meant the new Chief, Fugita Goro, had a pile as high as an Ox with its head in the air waiting for him on his desk when he arrived, courtesy of himself, and three other Junsabucho.

In the new police order under the Imperialist regime, police ranks were more official, and not solely dictated by the sword and wealth.

At the top was the Commissioner General, head of the entire police department in all of Kyoto. Beneath him was the Superintendent General, usually a second in command, who helped relay reports and decisions to the rest of the organisation.

Next came the Superintendent Supervisor and the Inspector General, the Keishikan, the third in command, and in charge mostly of moral, along with other duties. He had fewer ties to the main government body as the two higher ranks, but still had his ear looming close to the door of operations.

Below him was Fugita, the Chief Superintendent, the Keishicho, with no access to government acts and plans, nor involved in any major strategies or decision making. But he had to ensure the efficiency of the entire police body, and held responsible when the shit hits the pan.

Kyuzo couldn't think of anyone more worthy of that position than Fugita, that snarky bastard. It was about time he was taken off the streets, that mad man! he came in here, with that high and mighty swagger and special permission slip close to his chest, giving him the _right_ to carry a Japanese sword. And he never let anyone forget it.

Below Fugita, was the Keishisei, the senior Superintendent. He was the Chief's lackey, or Fugita's walking kicking target. Poor bum, always rubbing his sore arse after telling Fugita he had yet _another_ stack of proposals to approve before they were sent above his head.

The last time he had to tell him this, he couldn't sit down for a week.

And that was the last time Kyuzo had seen the new Chief.

Then below him was the superintendent, the Keishi, a comfortable position with the lead in some squads, yet a comfy office job for the most of the time. The current one. Omatu Kinta, was a spineless government assigned cowered that never left his office until the end of his shift.

He hadn't _once_ gone into the field, and then men despised him for it.

Below _him_ was the Police Inspector, the Keibu, who was more involved in the filed, but mostly in checking Intel, an observational and diplomatic position, but potentially a physical role with the authority to lead the men into battle if a strife ever kicked off.

The last Police Inspector did a great job, and got fast tracked up a few ranks, to General Inspector. He wasn't one for physicality, but he was very good for the moral, interested in the men's welfare.

Below him was the Assistant Inspector, the Keibuho, the name self-explanatory, followed closely by him, Bitstu Kyu, the police sergeant and the Junsabucho. Kyuzo was very much down to the ground, at the lead of the men and head of his own squadron, the revered 6th Kyoto battalion, as he liked to call them.

He had a squad of 30 Junsacho men, all able and all skilled.

Kyuzo laughed. _No, 29 men, and one **hell** of a woman._

The 30th officer under his leadership, was the first ever woman in the force. The daughter of Keishicho Fugita Goro, Shishi Goro, was more skilled with the sword and the art of battle than anyone he had ever seen. As soon as he saw her perform in the Youth parade, beating up a mugger who tried to steal something from one of the audience so swiftly he thought it was a crane flying past his eyes.

Her abilities were remarkable, and he snatched her up then greedily, not wanting anyone else to posses her in their squad.

She enrolled as officer 66, of the 6th Squad. Giving her every right to carry the numbers 666 on her police badge. Because her talent was wicked evil, relentless, and unforgiving.

She was the daughter of the devil, Fugita himself. And she had obviously inherited his eager violence and twisted sense of justice.

But that didn't matter.

She was in _his_ squad, no one else's. And she did as _he_ told her to do, no one else.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in a week either, and her salary was due.

Below him were the senior policemen, the Junsacho, who were skilled and experienced, without being past their prime like he was. He was only 30, but that made a difference with criminals getting younger and younger in these chaotic times. It wasn't the revolution or the Shinsengumi era anymore, and they had been at peace for over a decade now. But with these bad blood murders popping up more frequently than before…but of course the official statement is that these are all unconnected and dealt with.

If that were true, why hadn't they caught the perpetrators, and why were they all killed in the same way? At the same time of night? All with their arms and legs hacked off hurriedly, and all with their heads unaccounted for? At least the limbs were scattered around them to be buried, but without the head, it made identification all that harder for them, and the family. And all had the sign of the Shinsengumi crest burnt with oils and fire into the chests of the corpses, and always the victims belonging to the imperialist government or officials.

The last one was an officer, one Kyuzo had spoken to time and time again in the station hallways briefly, never staying long enough to catch more than a smile or a nod. Never a name.

He was identified quickly, with his badge left on his person. If you could call him a person anymore.

One thing he knew for sure, is that the cereal killer kept the heads as trophies, he could feel it in his gut. It was like a fetish, when it came to repeat killers. They took something to either represent or remind them of their kills. The heads in this case, the gruesome medal. To think people thought killing and keeping a head to display in their home or hide out with pride was some sort of award to their skill, sickened Kyuzo. He was a swordsman by family rite, and had studied as such even whilst he enrolled as an officer. But he saw no honour in depriving your enemy or intended target's family of burying their son or daughter, by keeping a part of their body. A part as important as the head. It was not honour, but shame, tainting the way of the sword into nothing but a bloody fornication of the old ways.

That is why he treasured Shishi so much, that young girl with so much skill, and so much potential. He had no doubt in his mind she would easily taste blood if given motive. Because she already had the means, though her intense training with her father.

At times, Kyuzo wondered if Fugita had intended to have her only to ensure his sadistic view of justice would be passed on. He wondered if Fugita wished she was a boy, the way he spoke to her as such.

He had never heard him flatter her, speak of her as a woman, worry of her safety at night, or show any concern about her working closely, alone, with over 30 men at a time.

Yes, she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but was that really the point?

Kyuzo was a father, of 4. 3 girls and one newborn baby boy. Each daughter was like a precious porcelain doll, so delicate that he could cradle them to his chest and rock them in his arms forever, in fear of them breaking. They were all younger than the mid age, all below his waist. And all so fragile to the cruel world their father worked in.

But to think of them in this world, wielding weapons, beating down criminals, seeing death in its most primitive, brutal form…

It made him sick.

And yet Fugita didn't bat an eyelid at his only daughter, his supposed porcelain doll, holding a sword with crimson blood spattered across her face.

Like Kyuzo had seen her many times in the past.

She had never killed, but had come too close too many times to count. Luckily, the law braking bastards realised damnation was flickering like a silent promise in those amber eyes, and submitted to arrest before it consumed them by the cold blade of her sword.

Those amber eyes, that never shone.

Except on special occasions, when Fugita walked through the door and in that instant, her face lit up like one of the many candles around the enlightened one in the golden shrine.

But recently, those same eyes had burned with ambition, of her judgement day dawning ever nearer.

On document, Shishi was a Junsa, a police _man_, approved by none other than himself.

But that same document laid dusty in his draw, as it had done for at least 3 years now. At the age of 14, he had enrolled her, insisting she was past the pedestal of child naivety of joining the police youth for killing spare time and socialising. But she had taken one look at the document, and scowled at him. He could remember her words exactly.

"_I am not ready."_

"_Not ready? You took down only 20 of my best Junsacho only this morning! With your bare hands! You are more than ready."_

"_No, I am not. Not until my father says so."_

"_But-"_

"_NOT until my father says so, am I ready."_

She had simply bowed, and walked away.

Yet Kyuzo could see the burning desire to take the document in her amber eyes, held back by something more powerful.

Her father.

It was only in later years did Kyuzo realise she _did_ want that paper, but only if it was handed to her by Fugita's hands. And no one else's. Not even Kyuzo's.

Kyuzo lit a cigarette, smiling in memory to himself as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

His squad was going out on an assignment again tonight, and he burned for it.

It was not said publicly, but the 6th Kyoto Squad was rivalled in skill by only the Third troop of the late Shinsengumi.

This was actually once whispered in the presence of Fugita, who looked half infuriated and insulted, and half…dare he think it…proud? Because even as the flash of outrage flickered in his keen amber eyes, the next comment of it being solely down to the ferocity and fire of Shishi that it became that way.

Kyuzo had tried to read his features, to see if he did feel any attachment or pride over Shishi…but saw none.

_The mission tonight should be just what we needed. The men have been getting jittery with the lack of missions, but right after Fugita approves the invoice on his desk, we are off to the underground. And thug central._

Bitstu Kyuzo was of an average build, an average size. But his skin was honey dark, his hair thick and leathery black, spiking in a sweeping motion to the right side of his face. His eyes were a dark mahogany, his teeth like a dog, and a bark like one too. He shaved very rarely, always with a fuzz of stubble along his jaw. He wore the same uniform as the other officers, but also had the red stripe cascading down from one shoulder, to his hip. This design was solely for the 6th Kyoto squad, the special division, with the elite fighters under his control.

But he had earned their respect through countless missions, insisting on leading them into all out battles in the shadows, and monitoring undercover operations in the flanks, shoulder to shoulder with them.

Most in his position fain, and have runts and messenger boys relay their success back to them from the safety of their offices. But Kyu stayed right in there, in the thick of it, feeding off the adrenaline and danger wafting through the air like it had a scent all of its own. A scent, his nose was attune to.

It seemed, their murder was in the underground, with all the other scum and assassins.

It was actually funny that, seeming as three his squad came from the very same place.

He had a samurai, he had a ninja, he had an army of imperialist trained swords men, and an assassin. Out of the thirty, he had 4 favourites.

The ninja, the samurai, the assassin, and Shishi. He often referred to her in code as the scarlet angel.

His Ninja had been with him since he enrolled himself, older, wiser, and only more skilful with age. He was in his 50's, but sharper than any of the new bucks joining the force. His name was Toshiro Uehara, with his grey hair always in a topknot beneath his black binding, chaos black face wrap and camouflage uniform. Only his dark brown eyes, so dark, they seemed almost black against the whites of his eyes. Kyuzo found this gave the illusion of him having no pupils, and found himself many a time puzzled as to whether Toshiro was looking at him, through him, or not at him at all.

You never knew what he was thinking, what he was planning. And when he wore no veil, his features were so withered with age, you could never read his expression either.

A trait, Kyuzo had come to reply on as second nature.

But he did, and had, entrusted his life with this man, the same life having been saved countless times in the underground battles in the past. More so in the few years after the revolution, with renegade Shinsengumi soldiers, than in recent years.

But he was always there, always watching and taking in everything about his surroundings, and the people in them. It was very rare a time when Toshiro _couldn't_ tell you exactly where everything was in the room he just walked through, the people in it, or their backgrounds. He was very much apart of the Ninja information network, and was one of the main sources for Kyuzo's mission reports, and more importantly, his resource for everything and anything to do with a mission.

If he didn't have Toshiro's go ahead for a mission, he never put it forward. Or accepted it from his betters.

Toshiro was his right hand Ninja, and Tsuruko Fujiwara his left hand Samurai. 5 years after the start of the Meiji era, Kyuzo found Tsuruko, with his oddly sun kissed brown hair and weary honey eyes, still tied up in the traditional topknot, his sword still on his left hip, and wandering through the mountains, going there to end his life with honour. In his mind, what was a Samurai without his sword? After all, they had been banned in the Meiji era, and he had been denied the right to die an honourable death by the hands of the sword, simply for being so skilled he survived the revolution.

He had been part of the Shinsengumi regime, but outlawed when he refused to fight under their cause, seeing the unnecessary loss of life as outrageous. He had gone to the mountains of (insert name) and lived there for the last of the revolution in exile, and close to ending his sorry existence, when Kyuzo offered him another way.

It was obvious this man was no heartless Shinsengumi enthusiast, wanting peace like the rest of the country. And his skill was so great, it had reached his ears through Toshiro's lips.

And that alone, was enough for Kyuzo to climb a mountain, and stay there for 2 weeks until he had persuaded Tsuruko to join his growing squad.

He was in his late 20's now, but still fitter than the younger generations who had not seen as much blood as this man. it seemed he felt responsible for his fellow man, simply for being apart of the Shinsengumi regime that had caused so much death. And his redemption was through his service to the Imperialist government, keeping the peace through his swordsmanship.

The last two, were Kyuzo's greatest attributes, making his squad the best of the best.

Shishi was like a wicked fiend, possessed in the heat of battle and one with her katana. Merciless, cunning, strategic, and hungry for the fight. Truly an angel of death in the flesh.

But she always followed orders.

And then there was his assassin he 'picked up' from the underground two years ago.

His name was **Hakukakotai. He had no last name, and no past. **

**After a long mission, Toshiro whispered to him that they were being watched and had been for hours. With the briefest of nods, both Toshiro and Tsuruko departed, and arrived from within the shadows, accompanied casually by a tall man.**

**His face wore a white mask, oval, like his face, but shockingly feline in shape. There were flaming red wisps where his eyebrows would have been, no mouth, and almond shaped eyeholes revealing two irises that looked to have blood flowing constantly like an ocean around dark, empty black depths, that were his pupils. **

**Sharp, and slightly more slit like than human. **

**He wore a skin tight black hood covering his head, like any Ninja, hiding his hair and the circumference of his face not covered by the chilling mask. He then wore silent material shoes which wrapped his black Hakame tightly to his shins, and a black Ninja tunic, over a thin, skin tight, black under suit, with black leather binds wrapped around his wrists, and the ends of his thin leather gloves. **

**No doubt there was an arsenal of weapons under those intimidating clothes too, which showed no sign of humanity from their wearer, other than the smooth, sharp voice that sang from him. **

**He announced himself as Hakukakotai, an assassin whom seeked asylum from the Imperialist hunters and wished to lend his services to us instead, in payment. Or trade, as he called it. **

**At first Kyuzo was weary of this man, not trusting him an inch. **

**But as soon as Hakukakotai met Shishi, all his insecurities about this man vanished. **

**_Flash back._ **

**Kyuzo had been training his men, and Shishi, for hours that day. It was mid summer, in the year of the dragon and the sun blazed on high, yet another trail to separate the great from the average. **

**25 of his Junsacho were beat, broken, and sprawled over the forest floor to the point of exhaustion. Only he, Toshiro, Tsuruko, a more experienced officer, and Shishi were still standing. And only the officer showed his fatigue on his sleeve. **

**Oh, and there was always Hakukakotai, stood in the shadows like one of the many trees surrounding them. Tall, silent, but ever present. **

**"Well done. The day has been a good one, and grows old. You may all return to your homes now with pride. You have done well." Kyuzo bowed, and watched as the dog-tired men picked up their swords, their selves, bowed, and slowly ebbed away. **

**Until there were only Kyuzo, his three favourites, and the assassin. **

**Toshiro took his usual place, by his right shoulder. His shuriken were placed between all the fingers on both hands, and his arms crossed over his chest. **

**His keen eyes were fixed upon the assassin with red eyes, and used the same thought wave as Tsuruko. He stood faithfully by Kyuzo's left side, his katana drawn from his hilt and angled before him. his hilt was parallel to his left hip, and the point of the sword just longer than his right shoulder. As was his stance. He also looked to Hakukakotai.**

**But there was really no need, as he was already face to face with the most skilled member of his squad. **

**Shishi.**

**"_And what are you? A Ninja like Toshiro?"_ when the assassin didn't explain himself to the 16 year old, she raised a dark brow and flicked the end of her hilt with her thumb, before returning it. _"I asked you a question. Do not make me ask again."_**

**"_I am not a Ninja."_ He finally answered, bowing to her. Though there was a hint of amusement in his silky voice.**

**"_A samurai? No, your posture and feeling is all wrong for a samurai." _Shishi held her chin, looking him over with amber eyes.**

**"_Feel? How does one feel whether someone is a samurai or not?"_ he chuckled, and slowly walked from the shadows. **

**"_They just do. And you just don't."_ **

**"_And what do I feel like to you?" _He folded his arms and stood over her, much taller than her. He must have been at least 2 years her senior. **

**"…_I'm not sure yet."_ But she didn't seem concerned by this, in fact, intrigued would have been the word to describe the gleam in her eyes. _"And I have the perfect way to find out."_**

**Kyuzo and his two trusted men watched as the two immediately sprang into action, Shishi drawing her sword and pouncing from the Gatotsu stance, and the assassin in the mask pulling a black Ninja staff from his back. elongated, long and smooth, it seemed perfect for parrying her techniques. **

**But even more shocking, Shishi was just as capable at blocking any of _his_ attacks too. **

**Neither gained any ground on the other. Not even when the fight took to the tree tops. A place where you would think Hakukakotai would have the advantage, using his Ashiko foot spikes and cat claws. Yet they were at as much as a stalemate in the trees, as they were on the ground. All forms of his Jutsu were evaded and thwarted, whilst all her fighting forms and surprise attacks were met and countered head on.**

**It was on 2 hours later, when Kyuzo and the two warriors of old were at risk of losing their eyes for staring in shock for so long, did the two stop in the middle of the wood, trees decimated around them, and both out of breath.**

**At first it seemed that they were just going to go at it again, both panting, both gritting their teeth and clenching their weapons tightly. **

**When what they actually did, was more shocking. **

**Both put their weapons away and walked up to the other casually. **

**"_I've decided I like the feel of you. Tribal Assassin."_**

**"_And I you, Shinsengumi pup."_ Kyuzo didn't understand why Hakukakotai had accused her teasingly of being of the Shinsengumi, and Tsuruko seemed to flinch by his side, but Shishi simply smirked at him, and held out her arm. The masked assassin took it, as if about to lead her into a political banquet, and they walked off into the shadows together, questioning the other casually as to their names and travels. **

**From that moment on, Kyuzo included Hakukakotai as one of his favourites, one of his most trusted and most involved in his missions. **

**Because to have earned a smile from Shishi, and her trust, is to be worth more than his weight in gold in skill and character. **

**_End flash back._**

**26 trained Junsacho men, loyal to the end.**

**1 Samurai, who owed him his life and reform to.**

**1 Ninja, as old a friend as an older brother, whose blood had been spilt and mixed with his own in many a battle. Even back in the early years of the revolution.**

**1 Assassin of unknown origin, with an unknown past. He was as cunning and malevolent to his targets, and smelt of blood. So much blood. **

But best of all, he had the most powerful weapon of them all.

**1 Scarlet angel, Shishi Goro, his prized fighter. **

And here she came now.


	5. The Growing Numbness

Chapter 5

For some reason, jamming Kenshin and Kaoru together like that had been most satisfying. It allowed Shishi to walk with a quirk of the lips on her gorgeous face, before she got to the start of Law street.

It was called Law street, because the entire left road side was dominated by the Kyoto Police Headquarters. Inside was her colleagues, her boss Junsabucho Bitstu, her second life…

…and her father.

Inside that building, she had no doubt her father was brooding, furious at her deceit and just _waiting_ to sink his claws into her.

Two days ago, that prospect would have unnerved her, as the last thing she had wanted to do was displease her father. But now?

Right now, the thought of rebelling and doing it for all to see sounded very, _very_ tempting…

But she would not be the fool. She had a job to do, a job she loved very much. It suddenly occurred to her, she was obsessed with her work, honing her skills under the excuse of official errands and being the most efficient, hard working officer in the force. She certainly had that reputation.

And she decided she didn't like it.

She had spent all her life conforming, bending to the will of others and doing exactly what she was told, under the pretences it would make her father proud. But that prospect seemed dimmer to her, like the slowly darkening sky.

So why not rebel a little? Ruffle his and everyone else's feathers? She wasn't afraid, she was brave, she could do it.

How satisfying would it be to rattle the cages of all her betters, cheered on by her peers and make such an impact, the ripples of her defiance would quake all the way to Yamaguchi?

_Who am I kidding? The slightest inkling of insubordinate talking, and I kick their asses. And I am no hypocrite. _The longing urge for mutiny against everything her father stood for in vengeance bubbled in the pit of her stomach, churning over and getting ever stronger.

But that was reckless, and would do no good. She would just end up doing something rash and stupid if she gave in to such…temptations.

So she repressed it for now, alone with the meaning of her life questions, and pressed on to the police station.

She schooled her features from the moment she entered the station, her amber eyes scanning for any sign of her father, and walking on autopilot to the front desk.

There, her Junsacho, Sergeant Kyuzo Bitstu, sat with a huge grin over his stubbled jaw and looking right at her.

"Good afternoon, my scarlet angel."

"Sir." She bowed, the nickname had become a formality to her, always being called by her code name, never her real name.

"Come for your salary, I assume?" she nodded. "You and everyone else today. That's why I'm on the pay desk, after all." he chuckled, but his dark eyes noticed something missing. Two somethings. One was her smirk, and the second… "Aren't you missing something?" he pointed to her mouth while he pulled out her 20 thick, gold oval shaped coins, wrapped in a black cloth and tied with a piece of string.

"What do you mean?"

"The lips? The reason you're the _scarlet_ angel?" he chuckled at her when she pulled one white glove off and traced her fingers over his lips.

"…I have been slightly out of routine recently. And there is a girl at the place I am staying who seems to be involved with the underground. I fear I will be recognised if I fit my description completely." Shishi put her glove back on, and reached to take her pay. But it was held back.

"Who are you staying with? Shouldn't you be at home now you've come back to Kyoto?" he didn't like the sound of that. If there was any risk of her cover being compromised…

"With a few associates. I no longer live in my previous residence. Now if you please?" Kyuzo looked at her hard, realising she wasn't in the mood for any sort of light humour or teasing. Her amber eyes were narrow, and sharp.

She was pissed off. And he knew better than to stick his nose where it didn't belong, at the risk of losing it.

"Alright. Should I add the 20 percent rent pieces from your pay into this? If you're not living with your dear ol' dad then-"

"His name is Chief Goro. Show your respect." She spat, before snatching the pouch from him. "And yes, if you would be so kind." But her voice was razor sharp, her glare brutal, and her left hand on the hilt of her sword…

Never a good sign.

He quickly handed her all of her 22 yen, and then brightened up.

_I know how to cheer her up._ He smirked.

"So…are there any curfew rules at the home of your 'associates'?" The cheeky grin on his face drew her attention. He always grinned like that when he was either about to drop a bombshell, or had something tucked up his sleeve.

Either way, she was intrigued not to leave just yet.

"I have never taken any notice of such rules…if my work needed me." Recognition flared in her amber eyes, that fiery lust for battle flickering gleefully, and she leaned forward on the desk. "If there was a mission, for example."

"Oh, good thing there is then, isn't there?"

"Where?" she said eagerly. A mission was just what the doctor ordered. It was the best way to lose herself in her skills, and work out any frustrations.

"In the underground, of course." He winked to her. "Our favourite little place, isn't it?"

"When?"

"In the hour of the high moon, as always." He could tell she was eager, her hand hadn't left the hilt of her sword yet. "Would you be interested? I could send someone to cover for you if you're afraid of this 'person' uncovering your other identity."

"No, no need. I am an officer, I'll tell them I'm on night duty." She brushed off her sleeves, seemingly bored. But Kyuzo knew that was just a façade, blanketing the raging fire of anticipation within her.

"Alright. I'll see you at the meeting point with the others at midnight."

"Speaking of the others." She said frankly. "Where is Haku?" she had insisted on shortening his name, finding it more practical, she said, if she needed to call him in battle. Hakukakotai just took too long to say, and by the time you had, it may be too late.

"Missed him, have you?" Kyuzo smirked at her. Those two were so close, so inseparable, they were _bound_ to be lovers one day. And he made no show to hide his predictions from anyone, making Shishi's eyes narrow coldly and her lips purse together slightly.

"His company is more tolerable then certain other people, yes."

"Like daddy dearest?" Kyuzo hinted again. And again, her eyes were as sharp as throwing knives, and her hand clenched her hilt tightly. He was really pushing his luck.

But she did her usual trick, which infuriated him, of simple blinking once, relaxing her frame, and becoming as cool and collected as her bastard father.

He could have sworn he was looking at Fugita, if it wasn't for the feminine face and breasts protruding from beneath the shirt. _Damn arsehole. Look what you've done to her._ It was no secret there was bad blood between Kyuzo and 'Fugita', always contradicting in beliefs and decisions. They were at opposite ends of the spectrum, and yet worked under the same roof. Fugita just worked a little closer to it, upstairs.

"Haku? Where is he?" oh, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. Despite himself, Kyuzo took a personal interest in this girl. So would you if you had worked with her everyday for the last 4 years. He was dying to know what had tousled her resolve so much. He had seen more emotion from her today, than he had in the last 2 years. But she wasn't going to budge, she never did, and he sighed with defeat.

"Probably already in the underground. You know he doesn't come into the public eye on principle."

"I would have thought he would have been here…"

"To greet you?" he hinted with a sly smirk.

"Watch it old man." he chuckled. Shishi was like her father in so many ways. Respecting authority, was not one of their traits. "Or I may need to find a new Junsacho."

"Empty threats from an empty woman." He chuckled. He rose to his feet, and didn't see the stunned look on Shishi's face. Without realising it, he had described her perfectly.

Empty.

That is what she felt.

Empty…

But she refused to show weakness, and showed nothing but a curt, blank face. "Now, if you _really_ wanted to find Haku before the mission, I suppose you could-"

"No." she cut him off mid sentence, closing her eyes and putting her money pouch down the front of her top. Officers from other departments were ogling her at this point, waiting for it from a distance. Because when she slipped her hand down the front of her top, it was the only time any man was lucky enough to see her ample cleavage and the slight jiggle of her chest. "I have other arrangements."

"You do? Alright, I'll see you at midnight. I just need to get the mission approved, and I'll see you there." Shishi nodded, turned, and left swiftly.

Empty. He had called her empty. She knew he meant no offence by it, but still…

That growing need to fill the emptiness, to act out of character flared within her once more, driving her forward until her feet took her away from Law street, and outside a certain restaurant called the Shirobeko.

Kyuzo however, took his mission papers and headed upstairs.

From the closed door, he knew Chief Fugita Goro was inside. That, and the haze of cigarette smoke he could smell coming from the other side of the door. When he wasn't in, there was no smoky smell, and the door was open.

Because what idiot was stupid enough to steal from _him?_

He took a deep breath, taking a hold for his distaste of this man, and knocked on the door politely.

As always, politeness was wasted on this man, as he was simply ignored. _He heard me, I know he heard me. That arrogant son of a-_

"Come in." He barked. _Whoa, he sounds pissed off too._ His mind made a connection. _Perfect. What ever unbalanced my scarlet angel, must be the same thing shoved up Fugita's ass._

Kyuzo pushed the door open, walked up to the desk (which he had to resist smirked at, as it was layered with piles and piles of forms), and bowed from the waist in respect. "Bitstu? What in damnation do_ you_ want?"

Saito had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, his navy uniform immaculate, his hair in place, but his amber eyes surprisingly narrow. So narrow, it almost looked like he had no pupils.

A very scary sight.

He was sat, trying to make sense of this local defence act and his screw up as a father, and on top of that, waiting for Kyuzo to explain himself. "Well?" he spat.

"I have something I need you to sign. I intend to send a few of my men into the underground again for some recognisance on the beheading Shinsengumi murderer."

"It isn't a Shinsengumi. Just some copycat brats with too much time, too much money, and not enough discipline." Saito quipped almost immediately from the moment he finished speaking. "But I approve it. Give it here." Anything to just get rid of that idiot. He wasn't in the mood for a step by step sleep lecture from this imbecile, when he had more important problems to deal with.

Like Tokio when he arrived home without Shishi. And how the hell to get her back. He didn't even know where she was!

He quickly signed it, not really looking at the mission list, and shoved it back at him. "Now leave me be."

"Very well sir. Oh, and I have taken the liberty of adding your daughter's rent money back to her pay."

"What!" Saito jumped to his feet, fists banging on the table and staying there. His amber eyes glared cold blooded murder at Kyuzo, who very much wished he had kept his mouth shut and perhaps brought Toshiro or Tsuruko (probably both) with him. "Why did you do that!" he demanded.

"She asked me to." In her defence he offered, but perhaps this was the way to uncover what had happened. And he was starting to believe it was something _between_ them both. _Perhaps Shishi finally realised her father is a bastard?_

"Why didn't you consult me first!" he paused. "When was this?"

"A few moments ago. Right before I came up to-"

"She was here! Why didn't she report to me! She _always_ reports to me_ first_."

"Not today, it seems." He realised that he wasn't being addressed anymore. It was like the chief was talking more to _himself_ than Kyuzo. "She collected her pay, and left."

Slowly, Saito lowered to his seat, holding the ridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, and slowly massaging there.

"In future Bitstu, you are to relay her directly to me, _before_ even _thinking_ about giving her her salary. Understood?"

"She seemed…" _take the bait you old dog. Do it._ He even made a point to look away, with a look of concern on his face. "Never mind. I shouldn't say anything." he turned to leave.

"Wait." _Gotcha._ Kyuzo smirked to himself, before turning with the compete look of innocence on his face.

"Yes sir?"

Saito seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say, but somehow managed it.

"When you she seemed…what did she seem to be?"

"In a word." _Pissed._ "Distraught." Kyuzo wanted to grin smugly, when he saw his eyes widen slightly. _Well well well. The chief does have a heart. Hard to believe really. I guess I was wrong, he does__care about his daughter. _ This thought seemed to elate him, glad his favourite little fighter _did_ have a loving father.

"Distraught?" he cleared his throat, looking down at his papers as if they were talking business. But he couldn't fool Kyuzo. He had already seen the momentary flicker of worried alarm in his eyes. Not even if he killed a man in front of him, would he be able to ever hide that from him again. "Explain. If she is mentally unable to work then-"

"No, she is perfectly able to work. I think working is the best thing for her. Takes her mind off of _whatever_ has her looking so…" Saito looked up again obviously needing him to finish the sentence. And if he picked his words right, he would have the chief eating right out of his hands. "…broken. Like her world had been torn apart. Has there been any death in the family?"

"No." he spat. "And that wouldn't be any of your business. I think you are getting too concerned with my daughter's welfare." Kyuzo's eyes opened a fraction wider than normal. _Did he just call her…his daughter? He never calls her his daughter. _

Saito had realised what he had done too, and quickly moved on. He didn't like how his cold restraint was being tugged at by his daughter's upset. _And it's my fault…_ "I can not have her or any other officer working beneath me if they are not fully and totally on task. The next time you see her, you are to send her to me immediately. I will then assess if she is to return home or not."

"I will not see her again for a while now, I think." _Technically that's true._ "She said she was staying 'with some associates' of hers. She didn't tell me where."

"Associates?" he lost control of his temper. "You mean she is staying with a bunch of strangers?" he stormed over to the wall, took his katana and sheathed it through his belt. He then pulled on his hat, his gloves, and pushed past him and down the stairs.

That was the final straw.

She had struck him, run away from him, deceived him to collect her belongings, and when he had gone to find Kenshin, he saw them all, with no Shishi. So she had run away form _them_ also. Now she was back in Kyoto, and staying with total strangers!

She had gone too far. And he would _drag_ her back to the station by her _hair_ if he had to! Had she lost all her common sense? She may be a skilled swordswoman, but she is still a woman. Alarms should have gone off if she was staying on her own, with strangers. Because if she was staying at an Inn, she would have said so. His daughter, does not lie.

If she says she is staying with associates, that that is all they were. Nothing more. "I'll kill that Battōsai when I find him." _He said he would look after her._

Saito was completely livid. He marched down Law street, pushing civilians out of his way and looking all over. He then stopped at the bottom of the street.

Kyoto was a large city. She could be anywhere, with anyone. How on earth would he ever find her…_Shishi. _

_Empty. That's what this feeling is._ Shishi Hajime clutched at her chest as she walked with her right hand, her left holding her hilt in need of comfort. _What have I actually achieved in life? A job, a routine, a calling to battle. I would never give up my sword…but…_

As she cast her unusually dim amber eyes around the bustling streets, she picked out certain things. Like a young woman dressed in a gorgeous purple kimono. She was fanning herself with a pink fan. Her features weren't that defined or alluring, but there was obviously something about her, for the man on his knees courting her to be doing so in public. He was loudly serenading her and declaring his love of her, and her beauty. Shishi stopped, leaning back slightly against the wooden post of a market stand.

That void feeling, that freezing cold numbness pulsed inside her chest suddenly. She griped at her shirt over her heart, fear flickering in her amber eyes from the unwanted palpitation. _What…what was that?_ She whimpered, shaking her head and walking on.

Only to stop again and watch another scene.

"Come on Ton-Ton! I'll race you back to the shrine!"

"No way Jena, I'm tired." Two small girls in pretty little pink and blue dresses stood before her. One stood with an eager look on her face, the other smiling, but breathing heavily and leaning against a building wall. From their rosy cheeks, they had been running. "We've been running for _aaaaagggesss._" She moaned.

"But we're almost there! And if we get there before the sun starts to fall from the sky, then Momma will still have rice cakes left for us!"

"Mmmm, rice cakes!" Shishi dashed to the side, peering out from the building side at the two girls. "but I don't think I can run anymore…my feet hurt."

"No problem! I'll carry you!" Shishi gasped, the small 6 year old girl bending forward and taking the other girl on her back. They were obviously best friends. "We'll be there in no time." Jena giggled, as her friend Ton-ton hugged her neck.

"Thank you Jena-chan. I'll give you one of my rice cakes for this."

"No problem Ton-ton! What are friends for?" Shishi hid in the shadows as the two girls bolted on two feet, weaving through the afternoon crowds.

_what are friends…for…_

Wham.

That cold lonely sensation seeped through her skin, making her feel clammy and icy, with a painful pounding in harmony with her heart. Her aching heart. _Why…am I feeling this!_ She tore away from the wall, not knowing where she was walking, desperate to just get away from here and evaluate-

"Daddy!" Shishi whirled round, her amber eyes searching until they fixed upon a small girl. Another one. _How many small girls are there! Why can't their stupid parents not lock them in their damn rooms!_ She vexed, glaring at the child momentarily, until she realised she was actually scaring her. "…Mmm." She whimpered. "Mmmmam?"

"What?" she said coldly, folding her arms and remaining aloof from the obviously distraught child.

"a a are." she twiddled her fingers and looked down to her feet. She had short hair, mousy brown, in two bunches on her head. There was a small white flower behind her left ear, and she wore a lovely yellow kimono with an orange obi and branching blossoms ordaining the front. Very pretty.

"Are…?" she scolded herself for being so cold with the child. She was obviously distressed for some reason, and _she_ was an officer. Her job was to help those who need it. And besides, it wasn't this girl's fault that she happened to say the one word she _really_ didn't want to hear right now.

"Are you a…"

"Am I am…?" Shishi sighed. She preferred interrogating cocky tight lipped thugs than dealing with…children. She shuddered.

"Are you a…policeman?" her left eye twitched, and she dropped to one knee.

"No, I am not. I'm a police_woman." _

"_I am not ready."_

"_Not ready? You took down only 20 of my best Junsacho only this morning! With your bare hands! You are more than ready."_

"_No, I am not. Not until my father says so."_

"_But-"_

"_NOT until my father says so, am I ready."_

Without realising it, her face fell slightly from her impassive blank expression, to a frown. "…in training."

"Oh…" the girl whimpered. "It's just that…it's just that."

"What's wrong?" she tried to be more considerate, less blunt. But the girl just trembled and took a step back. "Listen child, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I." she fisted at her obi, scrunching her eyes up and shaking her head. "I CAN'T FIND MY DADDY!" and she erupted into torrents of tears on the spot, drawing lots of attention.

"Your…your…" she gulped. She couldn't say it. "Your father?" the girl simply nodded, unable to do anything else.

"What is his name?" she pulled out her note pad and pencil, prepared to take notes. She was oddly…serious about this girl all of a sudden.

"Uchino-san."

"Where do you live?"

"In my house." She sniffled. Shishi blinked, and sweat dropped. _This is what you get for getting details from a child. Oh great. This isn't annoying in the slightest._ She told herself.

"Where did you last see Uchino-san?"

"By the water." Her left eye twitched again. _I'm getting no where!_

"Take me." Shishi put her note pad away and folded her arms, looking at the stationary child. "Well?"

"Well…what Policewoman San?" she rolled her eyes.

"You may call me officer Goro. And why are you not taking me?" she raised her brow, not realising how intimidating she appeared right then, looking down like a tower on her.

"Can you…hold my hand?" Shishi turned her head to the side, still looking at her. That had caught her off guard, her eyes had even widened slightly. "I'm scared…" she sniffled, her eyes watering again.

Shishi's face suddenly softened, and her arms dropped to her sides.

"_Again Shishi!" the sound of a wooden sword beating against a thick tree trunk echoes almost as loud as the pained cries of a young girl. She is whimpering and shivering madly._

"_But d daddy! It's d dark!"_

"_And? Your enemy will not spare you simply because it's past sunset! Again!" _

"_Daddy no! Please daddy, I want to go home! Please…" tears fell from her cheeks and splashed against her bloody, bruised hands, gripping at the wooden hilt._

"_Why? Are you injured?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then what possible excuse can you give me for your idle request?"_

"…_I'm scared."_

"Hurry." Was all she said, _yanking_ her hand as if desperate herself, and pulling her forward. "Where?" she still couldn't believe she was doing this. It almost felt wrong, unnatural. "Where?" Shishi asked again, only to find the girl was sobbing hysterically, balling a fist into one of her weeping eyes.

"…scared…"

"Listen to me…er…what's your name?" Shishi dropped to both knees, holding the child's hands before her. Her amber eyes demanded attention, and got them. Watery brown eyes rose from the floor and became locked in her stare. She knew it was cruel to use that technique on her, but she couldn't stand it anymore. Something about this child, the children before, and even the young courting couple had spooked her for some reason. She just wanted to get out of here and reflect why seeing such a miserable, nuisance of a child would cause her heart to beat faster, and a shiver to travel up her spine. That cold numbing feeling still hadn't gone away either; it only seemed to get worse.

"Kikyo Uchino."

"Kikyo-chan, listen to me. I want to take you back to your…father. I can't do my job if you don't do yours. I need you to help me help you. We were stood by the vegetable stall." Shishi went into analysing mode, looking back to the stall. "And judging from the direction you were walking, you came from that direction." She pointed over her shoulder, the way she had pulled her along. "You also have slight grass stains on your socks." Kikyo pulled her kimono over her ankles, and saw the slightest bit of green on the toes of her socks through her sandals. "You _also_ said you last saw your father by the water. So we are looking for somewhere like a pond or a river, with a grassy bank." Shishi stood tall, lifting Kikyo under her arm like a dog, and bolting into a sprint. Walking took too long, and she didn't want to risk that Kikyo's father would give up and go before they got there.

The young girl yelped and squealed as they bolted down an alley, sprang off a wall, scaled up to the roof and ran so quickly on the tiles, they didn't make a sound. Other than her whimpering, of course.

It was strange, that no one seemed to notice the young woman leaping great distances, a thick sword on her left hip and a child spooned to her right one. "Almost there." Shishi jumped from the roof, to an adjoining tree and didn't lose any speed running down the bark and onto a grassy hill. With the added momentum of the slope, it was no time at all before they were both looking into a sparkling river. The same river, that ran straight through Kyoto. "Alright Kikyo-chan." She set her down. "Where do we go from here?"

"KIKYO!" Shishi grabbed the hilt of her sword and lowered into a Gatotsu stance on instinct. There was a man running towards them after all. He wore a very fine looking blue and cream piece robe, his hair tied up in a topknot. He had mousy brown hair, and brown eyes…

"…daddy?" Shishi relaxed, never lowered her guard, but realised this was the child's father. _Well, that was easier than I thought. and short._

"Oh Kikyo, there you are!" as soon as he got closer, Shishi gulped. The man dropped to his knees, not caring for his expensive silken robes or his guard. He threw his arms out and beamed like a fool. "Oh my precious daughter." Shishi felt the same cold thump in her chest, and she clutched at herself with both hands.

her sword hilt…forgotten.

"Daddy! Daddy I'm so sorry Daddy!" Kikyo repeated over and over again, running at her father and rubbing her face in his chest. "Daddy!" she cried hard, sobbing and fisting his robes. "I only wanted to touch the butterfly, that's all." Uchino cradled her lovingly, crying fresh tears of his own. The look of love and relief on his face was moving, making even her mask of indifference shatter. "I didn't mean to run off daddy, I didn't mean to, I didn't…I didn't…" she whimpered every word.

"Don't worry Kikyo, my blessed child." He sniffed hard. "You don't have to apologise anymore." He placed his cheek on her head, his tears falling into her hair. "I'm just so glad you're safe. I love you so much."

Shishi actually lost her balance, tipping over on one foot until her shoulder hit the tree beside her. Her entire body felt frozen, dead of all feeling. The feeling frightened her, making her heart pound inside her chest and beat against her ribs like an innocent criminal, caged in, alone, with their worst and greatest fear. Her lips parted and her hat fell off her head in the light wind, falling to the ground and spilling her wild, rebellious midnight hair around her shocked face.

This felt significant in some way, like the end of a chapter. The end of everything she thought she knew.

Everything she thought she was sure became unknown.

What would happen next?

The father would thank her and she would be on her way?

That wasn't what she meant.

What would happened with the rest of her life? Tomorrow? The day after? Or the day after that?

Who is Shishi Hijime? Or is it, Shishi Goro? Or even, the Scarlet Angel?

So many names, so many faces.

The name of a trained officer, Shishi Goro? The only female on the force with no real motivation and a snarky attitude?

The name of a secret 6th Kyoto battalion fury, the Scarlet Angel? A woman dressed in red, from her shoes to her lips, an erotic courier of death by wicked means and a cold blade?

Or Shishi Hajime, the daughter of the Shinsengumi wolf, Saito, the host to his art form and legacy?

_Aku Soku San_

Those words whispered in her mind like taunting velvet. Her first vow, to her father.

_To uphold the peace and protect the innocent._

Her second Vow, made to Kyuzo himself. She remembered the proud look on his face…the wrong face…

_To make you proud of me, and prove my worth to you! I will show you I am a daughter to be proud of! You will not regret that I was born!_

Her third vow, the closest to her heart…the one she made to herself many years ago.

And finally…it was shattered.

"_This is Saito's daughter Shishi. She will be Saito's new trainee I believe. Isn't that right inspector?" _

"_Is that true!" _

"_Yes father, it is."_

Kikyo and her father were still hugging, Uchino standing know with his daughter in his arms, kissing her face like he feared her dead.

"_And where do you think you are going?"_

"_To inform the commander of the good news."_

"_I haven't made my decision just yet, Sir." _

"_W what do you mean father?" Shishi said with nervous alarm. "You will trail me, won't you?" but he said nothing. "Daddy…?"_

"_No." She could see him in her mind's eye, coldly turning his back and walking away from her. Without a second thought. "And you can tell the commissioner or whoever gave that order the same answer as well."_

"_But…" Shishi looked frozen. "Daddy…"_

The numbness grew, engulfing not only her body, but her mind, heart and soul. She felt like ice, shivering in her own misery.

"_I have trained ALL MY LIFE for you! When other girls were sitting with their mothers learning how to cook and sow and dance and sing and all that other crap, I was holding a sword and almost breaking my back in the middle of the sweltering sun all day, and nearly all night! Mother was the one who had to make you tell me to stop!"_

"_Shishi-"_

"_I'M NOT FINISHED!"_ She screamed in her mind, and stepped right up to him, chest to chest and facing him square on. Shishi had never challenged him before in her life, before that day. _"I have dedicated my entire life to prove myself to you! In battle, AND out! I joined the police force to be like you! I trained under the Gatotsu teachings to be like you! I want to prove myself to you!"_

"_You stupid child."_ He spat. It was then, she thought, that the truth finally sank in. and in that moment, without realising it, her father had killed her. And at the same time, planted a certain seed within her chest that would lay dormant, and fester, and burn, and bubble. Seeping through every nerve in her body until she was consumed by it.

Hatred? Malice? Vengeance? Rebellion? Or temptation?

"_I only want to prove myself to you, you self centred, sarcastic, cold hearted bastard that I idolised my entire life around! Even myself!"_

"_Poor kid."_ Sano had sighed, but in such a rage, would you have allowed such a pathetic creature to show you pity? Infront of Saito Hijime? What a weakness…

"_Stay out of this you fucking rooster head!"_

"_Shishi I have had enough of this outrageous behaviour. When we get home-"_

"_I'm not coming."_

There.

That was it.

The moment she unknowingly, unwillingly threw all her hard work away, all her dreams, her vow to herself, and changed the rest of her life.

Saito had frozen, looking to her.

"_What…did you just…say?"_

"_I, am not, coming."_ Oh to be him! Void of any feeling, untroubled by his actions or words. Oh, but she was his daughter! If he wanted to act indifferent, aloof, then she could to! Her tongue felt so bitter now, why stop just there? _"If you will not allow me to prove myself to you, whom I requested…"_ He even had the nerve to look away from her... _"…then I have no father and thus, I have no home."_

_I have no father…I have no home. alone…_

Kikyo, her image, came into her mind then. Alone, crying, desperately begging for her father, afraid…and she had only wanted to dump her off somewhere and didn't care. She still didn't understand why she had actually helped in the first place.

Before she could even blink, arms were around her. Shishi was so stunned, she forgot to take breath.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't have brought her back to me, I don't know what I would have done." Shishi's wavering Amber eyes, completely unguarded, watched as the man with the tear stained, happily smiling face looked to her, and held her at arm's length. "Ask of me anything, any price, any reward. I could never do enough for what you have done for me. Nothing is more precious to me than my daughter."

_Nothing is more precious to me than my daughter. If only…_

Her heart twisted in her chest, as if his very words had hurt her, stabbed her there. _If only…if only he had…said that…about…_

Shishi quickly shook her head, blinked back any threatening tears, and resumed her bored, guarded demure.

"No need. I was simply doing my job."

"But…but surely there must be something you want? Trust me, name it, and I will give it to you." He nodded frantically. Kikyo was still clinging to his leg, looking up at her…and smiling?

"Domo Arigato, Officer Goro-Chan." She sniffled a giggle.

"Kikyo! Don't be rude to the officer, call her _Sama_, not chan."

"But she's so young and pretty. I couldn't tell with your hair in your hat, Goro sama." Kikyo bowed her head, and never realised how her words had shocked her. No one had ever called her 'pretty'. No one who meant it for innocent reasons, or meant it. Just scum and taunts.

"…Arigato Kikyo-chan." Shishi nodded her head, and looked to her hat.

On the floor.

Crumpled leaves laid on it, like a forgotten relic. Part of the past. _My past…_

Shishi bent over and retrieved it, brushing it off with her immaculate white gloves and placing it on her head once more. She was just about to tuck her hair up in it when Kikyo shook her head vigorously.

"Don't do that Goro sama! You look prettier without it!"

"Kikyo, mind your manners. Goro sama is an officer, and her hat is apart of her uniform."

"Here." Shishi placed her once beloved had on Kikyo's head. "I think it suits you better." She nodded, the most tender she had ever been (not smiling, of course), and looked Uchino in the eye. "I do have something I want. But nothing you can give me.. Next time, ensure your daughter is accompanied on her future adventured. Arigato, and good day sir." Shishi said softly, bowed her head, and left.

She walked calmly through the streets of Kyoto, seemingly untroubled, but a surge of emotions, branched out into vigorous streams of many desires, many regrets, like a tree of sadness in her heart. The fruits of this tree, the stored tears that continued to build up. The same tears, she was incapable of shedding.

By sheer chance, she walked straight into the chest of a godly tall man, and looked up.

In that moment, at her most vulnerable, she had the same eyes as Kikyo, scared of what will happen next, wanting nothing more than the embrace and reassurance of her father.

Who she saw, was someone entirely different…

"My…what sad eyes. I'm afraid we'll have to do something about them, my dear."


	6. True Shells and hidden desires

Chapter 6

_By sheer chance, she walked straight into the chest of a godly tall man, and looked up._

_In that moment, at her most vulnerable, she had the same eyes as Kikyo, scared of what will happen next, wanting nothing more than the embrace and reassurance of her father. _

_Who she saw, was someone entirely different…_

"_My…what sad eyes. I'm afraid we'll have to do something about them, my dear."_

This chapter…

"My…eyes?" The man before her smiled softly, nodded his head slightly and spreading his arm towards the sake bar like a gentleman.

"Yes, your eyes. And I believe I know just how to fix them."

"Ha, 45 bottles indeed."

"You don't believe me? Ms Goro, I am shocked." He chuckled, turning to face the young male stand worker. The stand was basically an outdoor, sit down bar, under a roofed shelter with blinds covering your top half from view and your body from the world, and the weather. But it was a warm, cheery kind of place, secluded from the rest of Kyoto and quiet. "I am inclined to prove my honesty to you, Ms Shishi Goro." Shishi chuckled. This man had certainly done as he promised. She wasn't in a vulnerable state anymore, back to her cocky old self. The pain was still there…but this was helping.

"I would love you to, Mr Seijuro Hiko." She chuckled, pouring him another bowl of sake, and then herself too. "But I may have to upstage you and drink 46, if you do."

"I bet you would." He chuckled deeply again, sipping his sake and sighing contently afterwards. "May I call you Shishi?"

"I couldn't stop you anyway." Shishi gulped down her drink, and turned on the stool to face her 'rescuer'. He wore dark blue Hakame and matching vest, hardly hiding his masculine physique, bulging biceps and broad shoulders, filling a mighty master's high collar cloak of red rimmed white. Just looking at his body told you a full story. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement that didn't seem to shine there often, a cheeky grin on his chiselled features and strong jaw. His long rugged hair tied back in a long ponytail only added to the persona of what she knew him to be, a warrior.

"But I would prefer your permission." He quipped. It seemed, her snarky attitude was not going to fool him. "Ms Shishi?"

"Yes, you may call me by my first name." _my name…I never did decide what my true name was…_ but she put that aside for now.

"Good, I am glad. Now-"

"Down to business? If you please." Seijuro blinked at her. Shishi coughed into her hand, and adjusted her white gloves.

"Business? What makes you think I have any business with you? This is just an innocent drink." As if to emphasise it, he poured himself some more sake.

Shishi chuckled, following suit. She held the small bowl to her lips, before pausing and glancing slyly at him.

"And I suppose you wish me to believe that my eyes were the sole reason for this spontaneous act of chivalry, Hiko?"

"Call me Seijuro." He flashed her a dashing smile, confident to the end, and didn't take his eyes off her as he shot his drink back. Shishi laughed, and closed her eyes with a smirk.

_This man is very interesting. And very stubborn for the challenge._

"How many is that?"

"15."

"Ah, I see." Shishi shot hers back. "Now we are even."

"I am starting to believe you don't like to be outdone, Shishi."

"And I am starting to believe, you are very perceptive, Seijuro."

"Perception is not my only skill, I assure you."

"Such as your sword style?" Shishi raised a dark brow, her confident smirk that of her father, and her amber eyes locked in a sharp dance with his dark ones.

When you look into the eyes of someone who has taken lives, survived wars, and mastered an entire sword style, looking in there eyes allowed you to look into their scared soul if you know how, but at a price. They could just as easily see into yours.

"You can't see my sword."

"But I know it's there." Shishi chuckled, pouring them both another round of sake. "Don't worry. I'm not about to arrest you. Not unless you intend to show me the said weapon, and use it distastefully."

"I promise you, that is far from my mind."

"Oh?" Seijuro shot his back. "And what _is_ on your mind?" contrary to what you might think, Shishi wasn't actually flirting with him, or sounding like she was. Her tone was more teasing and testing than anything. Testing the water, always evaluating the situation. Never off guard.

"You are, Shishi." Seijuro turned in his stool and looked right at her with curiosity. "Granted, the first thing I noticed about you were your sad eyes-" he put his sake bowl down, and placed his hand over hers, stopping her from evening the score. "But I couldn't help but notice your attire." He then glanced down at her hip between them, her left hip. "And your accessories." After looking deep into her eyes, as if searching for an answer to a burning question, he sighed sadly and turned back to the front, removing his hand from her bowl, which she quickly emptied. Shishi then chuckled, pushing her bowl away from her too.

"You don't _approve_, do you?" she chuckled coldly. "Of a woman in trousers?" Seijuro looked at her confident smirk, and recognition flashed in his eyes. Shishi saw this, and snapped her head to the front with a scowl.

"Actually, I don't. Call me old fashioned, but I don't think I'll ever approve of a young lady like yourself, wearing _those_ trousers." He leaned with his elbows on the counter, interlocking his fingers and looking ahead in thought. "And _especially_ carrying a sword."

"And why is that?" This was quite a strange reaction to her. People had been shocked by her, avoided her, been scared and put off by her…but never actually voiced it in this way. All the men at the station seemed to love having her in the uniform, like it was some sort of perk of the job for them. Either for free easy viewing at work, or for her performance in the field. But this man…

"I happen to be a big believer in keeping women and children as far away from violence and blood shed as possible. And your profession clashes with that belief."

"Well I'm so sorry." Her voice dripped with amused sarcasm.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She laughed, pouring herself another drink and sipping it slowly. "It's your father's." Shishi almost choked on her drink, but managed to keep it down with a few hard thumps to her chest.

Wham.

A familiar tingling sensation of feathery strokes of ice licked at her chest again. _No, not here. Not again. What is wrong with me!_

"What has he got to do with anything?" Her voice was void of any emotion, as was her face. But her eyes?

Her Amber eyes burned with flames of arduous rage, flickering violently against her narrow pupils.

That seed placed in her chest, the one that chilled her hollow bones, started to freeze.

"It is obvious to me that you have been moulded into this form." She snapped her eyes over to him. Luckily he had closed his eyes, and didn't have to bare the brunt of her deadly gaze.

"Oh? And why do you say that?" She spat. It seemed, her troublesome emotions were getting a little 'out of hand'.

"Because of what I have observed up until this point."

Damn him! Why wouldn't he look at her when she was glaring at him! She knew he would stop once she saw the murderous intent in her eyes. "You dress like a man. You talk like a man. You act like a man and you wear a sword like a man. A young lady such as yourself, if raised normally by a mother and father, would have taken on the traits of your mother, your role modal to shape yourself to. However, you weren't raised normally by a normal mother and father, were you?"

"That happens to be none of your-"

"Ms Hijime." Shishi stopped, and raised her head slightly.

"Humph." She closed her eyes, folded her arms and looked the other way boredly. "Knowing my real name doesn't gain you any ground with me." She looked at him with sharp eyes. "Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style." It was Seijuro's turn to look a little shocked this time. "How _did_ you manage to train such a stupid hearted fool as the Battōsai?" Shishi smirked, knowing he hadn't expected her to recognise him. However, Shishi had always made sure to read every one of her father's reports, and profiles. Including the one on Kenshin Himura, and his former master Seijuro Hiko. It was only after close inspection did she realise whom she was talking to, but it made no difference. He was but a man after all.

"I see. So you did you homework. Did Saito teach you to do that too?" Shishi opted to stay silent, as not to incriminate herself or her father. "Oh, _now_ I understand." He nodded in agreement with himself. "So, _he_ is the reason for your sad eyes."

"I don't have sad eyes. I was just so taken back by your pitiful attempt to be a gentleman I didn't know what to do."

"Except give false reasons for your sorrow?"

_Damn him._

"I have had a lot to drink." She blinked. It was then that Seijuro realised there was a faint pink hue on her pale cheeks. "As have you."

"I can handle my drink."

"As can I. However." She tugged at her gloves, and rose to her feet. "I am on duty later on so I must leave you." Shishi nodded her head, bid him farewell and turned to leave.

"It must be hard for you. Not knowing what to do, where to turn, who you are, who you were meant to be…" she stopped. "…I would like to tell you the story of the tortoise and the frog."

"Know I _know_ you've had too much to drink. It's the tortoise and the _hare_, old man." she folded her arms, and leaned against the inside wall. It was still early yet. She didn't have anything better to do…and what he said…_just how perceptive is this guy?_

"No no, I promise. It's about the tortoise, and the frog. Please, oblige, an 'old man' if you will."

"Hn." Shishi lowered gracefully back to her seat, not stopping him when he poured her another drink. "I think I'm going to need this to get through your 'story'." Shishi sneered.

It was a shame actually. Before he had mentioned her father, she had quite liked Seijuro.

"Suit yourself, it's my treat." She rolled her eyes, and waited with a brow raised, her arms crossed over her ample chest, one knee folded over the other and an expression of indifference. "Now…the tortoise and the frog…bare with me Shishi, it has been a long time since I have told this story." Seijuro drank his sake, and sighed. Heavy rain had suddenly torn the heavens open and poured onto the land, bombarding the roof of the stall like a chorus of tiny drums. "There was once a small group of tortoises that lived in a lake, and within the group, there was one tortoise in particular who liked to play around, have fun, go on adventures. Dangerous, even. The little tortoise loved the adrenaline rush and speed of playing games, but inside its shell, it couldn't move very fast. So it couldn't catch up with the frogs that also lived in the lake. And he was too heavy to fly after the ducks or geese. Until one day, a frog approached him and found him crying all alone, the other tortoises sleeping and taking life as it comes to them, slowly. When the Frog asked the tortoise what was wrong, he listened to the tortoise, and simply said 'take off your shell, and come leaf hopping with us frogs'."

"Save it, I'm not a little brat in need of attention. I have better things to do than-"

"The tortoise gave in to temptation."

That word. Temptation. It had been whispering in her head a lot recently…it made her stay. "He shed his shell and ran off to play with the frog, leaving its shell behind. For a while, everything was great. The tortoise got to have all the fun he wanted, played at normal speeds and had lots of fun. But when he went back to his family, they didn't recognise him without his shell. Neither did his friends." Seijuro sipped at his sake, and licked his lips. "What's wrong, he said. Don't you recognise me? But without his shell, they couldn't tell the difference between him, and the frog who he had imitated so easily. They sent him away, distraught that they had lost their good old tortoise friend and child. And angry that a 'frog' had come in his place to try and impersonate him. well, as you can imagine, the tortoise wasn't very happy about this, and soon found that he could play games for eternity, and it would never make up for the family and friends he had lost. Or his old way of life. Luckily for him, however, he was able to find his old shell and finally return to his old friends and family, and he never took his true shell off again. But when he put it on, he realised that it was harder to get back into his shell, than it was to take it off."

Shishi blinked, while Seijuro finished off his sake. "What do you think the moral of the story was?"

"Not to take risks?"

"Hmm, I suppose. But it isn't the main one." Seijuro rose to his feet, and pushed his hair out of his face. "It is easy in life to take off our true shells, shed our true forms and change into something completely different. And it may be fun for a time. But if it isn't who you were _meant_ to be, you soon realise it. And the fun and games, or what ever you achieve in this false shape, feels hollow and empty."

_Empty…_

"You also find that your loved ones don't recognise you, and don't want to replace the you they love with the you stood before them. And sometimes, you find yourself rejected because of it. That is painful. Rejection."

_Rejection…hurts…_

"And if left for too long, that old shell we so carelessly threw away, becomes too small to fit, and we lose our old selves, forever." Shishi just watched as Seijuro dusted off his white cloak, and looked out of the stand. "And trust me, knowing you can never go back, is the most painful thing you can ever feel. It's worse than death, knowing you've lost yourself." For a moment, there was a glimmer of grief in his dark eyes, but it vanished, and he looked at her. "Ah, those sad eyes again." Shishi gasped, and tried to catch herself. She hadn't even realised she had allowed her feelings to show through. "Stop that." He pointed at her face, smiled, and tapped her nose. "You look far prettier when you don't scowl." He then held the sides of his cloak open and looked to her. "You are in no condition to go on duty tonight. You'll just get yourself or someone else hurt. Come, I'll give you shelter back to the Aoiya."

"A, Aoiya? How did you-"

"I just know my stupid apprentice will have something to do with you. He has a certain knack for getting himself involved with trouble." He winked at her with a dashing smirk, and held his cloak open for her. Shishi for once in her life, felt the warmth of a man, a gentleman, close to her and caring for her wellbeing.

But no matter how close Seijuro held her to his masculine body, or how well he shielded her from the rain to the Aoiya, he couldn't warm sensation back into her cold, numb body. The seed of ice was still imbedded within her, growing larger and branching out little by little to infect its chaos throughout her entire body, until she was consumed by it. Or worse.

The rain was belting down from the heavens now, swirling in the gutters and pouring from the rooftops. Everyone else had retreated inside for shelter, but not Kaoru Kamiya.

Still dressed in her peach and plum Kimono, still waiting, stood Kaoru, holding a small red umbrella over her head outside the Aoiya. She had been waiting there hours, it seemed. And all for a glimpse of that elusive Lady Officer, Shishi Hijime.

They had waited for her at the Shirobeko, and after everyone else left, tired and weary, Kaoru waited longer still, just encase.

But she never came. _Well, she said she wouldn't._

_Flash back_

"_I know it isn't morning anymore, but we haven't had the midday meal yet, and we were all going to go out to eat. I wondered if you wanted to join us." _

"_No." "I have other arrangements, which require my attention."_

"_Oh…" "Well if you change your mind or want to pop in later, we'll be at the Shirobeko. Tae's sister runs it, and they wanted to catch up while we eat out and have fun! Are you sure you-"_

"_No. I have other obligations. End of discussion." She paused. "…I may drop in if I pass by. But don't hold your breath." _

"_I'll make sure to save you a seat, this is great! I'll see you later!" _

_End Flash back._

_So getting my hopes up was rather foolish, really…but I had hoped…_

A silent tear fell down her cheek, and she sniffled. _She must be hurting so much. To not be able to live up to her father's expectations. I fear I will never do that every day. But at least my father loved me and encouraged me…Saito shot her down right between the eyes._ Kaoru sniffled again, and shook her head vigorously. _But I can't let her go through that alone. Maybe, maybe if I organise a shopping day with all the girls tomorrow, maybe she would come round and be happy for once. I haven't seen her smile once yet._ She nodded, determined, with one hand holding the umbrella, and the other in a fist before her face.

"Shishi Hijime, I _will_ make you smile and I _will_ help you through this. I promise."

"I'm sure you will, Ms Kaoru."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru flustered hopelessly, and tried to regain her composure. Kenshin held an umbrella of his own above his fiery red head, his trademark maroon Gi vest only slightly splashed with the heavy rain. "What are you doing out here Kenshin? I thought _Ms Magumi_ wanted a private word with you?" Kaoru turned her face to the side, scowling furiously. _And you went to her straight away. Damn it, why do you have to be so nice to her! If I wanted to be alone with you…would you come to me?_

It was a shame her mind didn't register the fact that not only was she _already_ alone with Kenshin, but he had come to her willingly, _without_ being asked to beforehand. And all Megumi wanted to talk about was Sano. It seemed, she enjoyed ranting about him to people, mostly Kenshin. As he didn't have the heart to retort to her or tell her he really didn't care if Sanosuke kept wasting her healing balms with unnecessary training, or if he was _still_ just a brute no matter how much he tried to be anything else. There was a countless list of _stupid_ excuses to rant about him.

Where to Kenshin, it was obvious that she wasn't trying to tell anyone else about his flaws, but to convince _herself _he was no good.

But she wasn't the reason why he was here.

_Oh Ms Kaoru. You must be so cold stood out here for so long, and so lonely by yourself, that you must. You are such a kind woman…_

"And now she no longer needs me, I came to keep you company, that I have." Kenshin smiled happily at her, and didn't notice the soft blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Kenshin, but you really don't have to if you don't want-"

"I want to Ms Kaoru." He chuckled, standing closer to her, or as close as their umbrellas would allow. "And I want you to know I think it's really wonderful of you to be waiting out here, just for Shishi's return, that I do."

"Well…" she turned once more to look out into the swamped street. The rainwater and dirt mixed in the torrents of the drains and seeped to the earth below. "…I just thought it would be nice after working all day to see a friendly face waiting for her. Especially with this weather."

"I agree." _You are so thoughtful._ Kenshin sighed deeply to himself, and looked to the streets also. "I've been contacted by Chief Goro today."

"Saito? What does he want?" Kenshin looked to her, and could already see the worry glistening in her deep blue eyes.

He hated to do this to her, but she had a right to know now. After all they had been through…

"It seems there are rumours of a new syndicate starting under Hoji. The same man who created the Juppongatana for my successor, Makoto Shishio. The police force believes that he may have a new master, and they are gathering new members to their 'cause'." He paused, but knew he couldn't delay the inevitable. "I have been requested to join Saito in his investigations, and if I am needed like the last time, to lend my sword, that I have."

"No…no Kenshin that isn't fair!" Kenshin's lavender eyes widened ever so slightly at her desperate tone.

"But Ms Kaoru, I-"

"You've done enough Kenshin. You almost _died_ fighting Shishio, and all the other close calls, I just, Kenshin, just, no!" Kaoru dropped her umbrella and threw herself at him. She fisted at his maroon Gi and sobbed into his chest. "Kenshin, please don't go away again. Please don't leave me again."

Kenshin thought his heart stopped.

_Leave…her? She thought I left…her?_

"Ms Kaoru, I would never leave _you_ unless it was for your own safety, that I would." Awkwardly, nervously, he placed his free hand on the small of her back, comforting her as she sobbed. _You care so much about my welfare, that you take it personally. Did you really think I would leave you again?_ "Ms Kaoru, if I am needed, I doubt it will be the same as last time. It's happening here, in Kyoto, so I will still be staying with you all at the Aoiya, that I will."

"You promise?" Kaoru lifted her head and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"I do."

"And if you have to go anywhere else, I can come with you?"

"Unless it's too dangerous then-"

"No Kenshin." She shook her head. "If you have to go off and fight this new master, and could die, then I want to be there to help you. You wouldn't let me last time, and it almost _killed _me that I wasn't there with you." She sniffled. "I won't let you die Kenshin. You can't ask me to let you leave again. I won't let you leave again. Not again." Kaoru gasped softly, as Kenshin held the back of her head and guided her face into the crook of his neck.

"I will not put you in danger Ms Kaoru, but if I _can_ take you with me safely…" He hesitated at first, but turned and gently placed his chin on her head. Her hair smelt divine, natural, and so soft to his skin. "I will _carry _you with me if I must." He closed his eyes. having her so close to him like this, without having to worry about others seeing, or what impression he would give to Kaoru, it was bliss. When you fight with a sword, you naturally distance yourself from people with it. And most of the time, with those who's swords have tasted blood, even in the sheath you feel like you need to keep the same distance of your sword from you and other people.

But right now? With Kaoru? She is the closest any woman, or person, has been to him since Tomoe…

"sniffle Thank you Kenshin." Even with misty eyes, her smile was beautiful and warm. Looking at her heavenly face, he had to fight hard to prevent himself from lowering his face just a little more, tasting her breath just a little more, closing his eyes just a little more…

…and finally kissing the one woman who truly forgave his past, brightened up his colourless world with blues and peaches and sunshine. It was simple magical being with her for this last year or so. Perfect. If he could, he would live the rest of his life like this, at the Kamiya Dojo or the Aoiya, living with Kaoru and cooking for her, smiling when she did something unladylike, such as slip on a forgotten potato on her backside and curse so loud, the entire street heard her. It made him chuckle.

Or when she thought she was alone in the bath house, and sang to her heart's delight.

She wasn't a very good singer, but the joy and soft warmth in her voice made him stop what he was doing, and bask in her enjoyment. Her innocence. Her purity.

Before he knew it, his face had actually descended so close to hers, he could feel the warmth of her skin radiate to his lips. Kaoru had returned to pressing her face lightly against his chest, smiling happily, blissfully unaware of how close she was to being kissed by the man who loved her more than he thought humanly fair.

Because it wasn't fair, to love someone so much, and not know how to tell them, or even express just how much they mean to you. Or to simply blush and no know how to seduce and court women, like every other normal man can.

Hell, even _Saito_ has a wife and child.

But Kenshin?

Long ago he had told himself that dreams of a family was foolish, after his first love died in his arms. He thought that dream had died with her.

And yet, the hope that flickered and then engulfed him from the flame of this woman in his arms was all consuming.

He was staring at her forehead now, so smooth, so enticing. He just wanted to know what her skin felt like against his lips, his hands, his tongue. His resolve was slipping, and his lips were parting ever so slightly.

But then he stopped.

Kaoru was so loving and kind to everyone; she deserved someone so much better than him. What could he offer her, really? Other than his body, heart and soul? He had no money, no fortune, no job, no gifts or title to give her.

The only title he had ever had was the Battōsai, the man slayer. What a title to offer a bride?

_I will never leave you Kaoru, because my heart would break even more if I did. _

He silently promised her, before forcing his head to turn the other way.

_So close…so far._

When a familiar sight met his distraught eyes, he brightened up and chuckled.

"It seems our wait has come to an end, that it has."


	7. Until the morning comes

**_Chapter 7_**

_This is bad. _

_This is really bad. _

Kyuzo Bitstu, the Junsacho, Sergeant Kyuzo Bitstu, stood in the shadows of the underground alley.

Oh yes, they were stood in position, the meeting place prior to all missions, as it always has been, and always will be. Because it was the last place Kyuzo could head count everyone as safe, before the mission started.

Then, your were all for one, and one for all, with the knowledge that this could be your last hour.

Because of this, Kyuzo insisted on the meeting place, before heading out. Just encase he lost one of his men, he wanted the comfort that he had at least sent them 'into battle' with pride and the thumbs up.

Luckily, he hadn't lost anyone in years, as from experience, came planed perfection.

Which had just been thrown down the drain.

All his plans had been thrown up in the air, dropped on the floor and stamped on by a crowd of unplanned people.

_I don't like this one bit._

In all the years he had known Shishi, she had not been late for ANYTHING. Not even for the morning coffee meeting, the most tedious tradition in the world. And she was there.

But she wasn't here.

"Junsacho, what are your orders sir?" Kyuzo delayed answering, still wondering the same thing. What now?

What could have happened?

Where could she be?

He saw himself, with his own dark eyes the fire burning in her amber eyes, lust for the fight.

So why wasn't she here?

An image of Saito running out of the complex entered his mind from this morning. He looked furious.

_He couldn't have…no. he may be her master, but he is her father. He wouldn't…_

"Sir? What are you orders?" Kyuzo gave a throaty grunt, telling his men to back off while he thought. But, then came a voice he couldn't ignore. Despite that he wanted to…

"Where is 'shi?" Kyuzo opened his eyes from his self thought, and looked directly into two red orbs, and a ghost white mask. His chilling voice got to him, even now, but he answered.

"Officer Goro is missing and unaccounted for Hakukakotai." Kyuzo ran a hand through his brown hair, troubled by the night's events. He put a lot of pressure on Shishi's shoulders, which she took for granted no doubt. He _needed_ her for more than just her sword.

In this mission, she was to be the 'main man', the first in and the last out. Her sword was going to be the blade to capture the operative that might have information about the recent copy-cat Shinsengumi killings.

"Then I am not here." Kyuzo snapped his head up.

"Wait." He caught him just before the mysterious warrior could blend back into the shadows.

"'shi is missing. And Shishi is the appointed force of this mission. Without her, there is no mission. Unless you wish to quickly give the attack role to someone else, and rush this?"

Damn him.

Damn that mask wearing ex-fugitive for knowing all the right buttons to press. Because if he rushed this mission, then he would most likely lose one, if not more than one of his men in the process. And that was if they even captured the target. That was just the way it was in the underground, commonly called the underworld of Japan.

"It seems my hand is being forced." Kyuzo looked to his old friend Toshiro, the cunning Ninja who although he couldn't see, he knew he was there. Probably right behind him too. "Toshiro, I want you to blue mark the target. I don't want him even taking a piss without my knowing. Full reports on his movement. We haven't finished with him yet."

"Hai." The soft croaky voice whispered like a ghostly echo, before vanishing. He was gone.

"Tsuruko."

"Hai Junsacho?" his left hand Samurai of the late Shinsengumi, his only desire atonement, bowed his head and waited for orders. He was far more submissive than any other samurai he'd met. But of course, all the others didn't take the guilt of many on his shoulders.

"I want you to go back to home base and report the situation to the Kin. He will relay it to the higher ups."

"Hai." And silently, the blur of white robes vanished into the shadowed alley and out of sight.

"And you can-"

"Locate Shishi." Hakukakotai then turned his back to the Junsacho, and faced the dark wall of the alley. Kyuzo didn't say anything. He knew that although he liked this kid because of Shishi, he couldn't quite figure him out. Or more importantly, seem to get him to follow orders. He gave the impression that he _never_ followed orders, and he wasn't about to start now. Kyuzo then blinked, and shook his head with a chilling shudder.

Hakukakotai had gone, and he had watched how he left. It _still_ made him feel 'creeped out' every time he watched that.

_Oh Shishi…_ Kyuzo looked up at the pitch sky. _What happened to you, my little scarlet angel…_

_Back at the police station._

Tsuruko silently slipped back into the police station, unseen by any of his 'colleges' as he scaled the stars in the dimmed halls. All the candles were lit, but most of the wax had melted away with the late hour.

Before the hired samurai could even step into the same hallway as Kin, the 'memo boy' as they called him, a tall figure he knew all too well stood in his way. Tsuruko bowed his head, despite the bitter taste that picked his tongue in his presence.

They may work together, but for very different reasons.

"Keishicho."

"I would prefer, from _you_ at least, Hijime sama."

"Not Wolf?" Tsuruko retorted, despite himself, and almost choked on the heavy cloud of smoke exhaled directly into his face. These two men never saw eye to eye. Never. Not even in the 'old days'. Especially not now. Tsuruko at least had shame. _This_ man, did not.

Saito chuckled snarkily, and smirked in another drag of his cigarette.

"If it pleases you." He chuckled again at the obvious contempt this man held for him. He had to admit, when he found out that that fool Bitstu brought old Fujiwara Tsuruko back into the game, he had been pleasantly surprised. At first he hoped for a new partner with the same agenda as himself, only to be quickly reminded of the spineless 'compassion' and 'remorse' this man held for life. He always was a disappointment to the Shogunate.

Tsuruko tried to side step him, holding tight to his sabre by his side for comfort, eyeing up the katana Saito held with pride on his hip. Saito had permission, simply because he would break the rules if he didn't. Tsuruko obeyed, so he was given a sabre just like everyone else.

And Saito always reminded him of that. "So, where is my obedient little mutt going at this hour?"

"I am not-"

"Where?" Tsuruko bit his tongue at the interruption. It would be far less painful just to tell him what he wanted and get him out of his hair.

"To Kin."

"The relay boy? Why?" Saito was interested now. He pretended to be fully engrossed with adjusting his own white gloves, as Tsuruko continued.

"Our mission was called off."

"Ha. Let me guess. Bitstu bit off more than he could chew again?" he loved teasing that underdog in Tsuruko's presence. It always made him bristle up. For some reason, the mongrel had grown a loyalty to that man, stronger than to his own Shogunate vow of Aku Soku

Zan. It disgusted him.

"No. we withdrew from battle, as we were but a sheath without a blade." Saito knew exactly what he was talking about. Their main man, or 'hit man', was mission. _Probably drunk._ Saito rolled his eyes. "Hakukakotai is probably going to find her as we speak." At that, Saito visibly faltered.

"_She?_" He spat. "_Shishi_!"he knew it to be true, even before Tsuruko nodded.

He _hated _that damn boy. Hakuka-whatever his name is had been popping up in the shadows following her around _everywhere_ for a few years now. Sometimes he caught her smirking down at him at an alleyway, having their own silent conversation with their fingers and body language. And others…she didn't even know she was being followed. Either that, or she didn't acknowledge him. He _hated_ that damn boy. Because ever since that _child_ came onto the scene, Shishi had become more engrossed with self training, and…

_Training with him__instead of with me._

But what he really wanted to say, was spending _time_ with him, and not with me.

"Yes Keishicho. She failed to make an appearance, and so Hakukakotai has gone to investigate her wherea-"

Saito shoved him out the way, storming down the stairs and out the police complex.

That was the last straw.

First she ran away.

Then she took her pay so he couldn't trace her.

Then she stays somewhere he couldn't find her, after checking every inn and housing area he could think of.

And now she goes missing!

Shishi NEVER goes missing when there is a mission to be done.

Aku Soku Zan.

She lived by that vow as vigilantly as he did.

There could only be a very important reason for her not being on that mission.

An image of her body, lying somewhere on the ground, battered, bleeding, cold and lifeless in a dingy little street corner somewhere haunted his mind as he sped through the streets. He heard unrecognisable voice cackling over her body, abusing her in ways that made the bile in his stomach lurch for liberty.

Any number of men he had made enemies of could be doing any number of things to her. Because of him.

_My fault…SHISHI!_

He increased his speed, going to one place. Only one.

His vision in the darkness as keen as ever.

A wolf never forgets his sight, or his smell.

Or even his old hunting grounds.

Saito grabbed the wooden doors with vigour, and threw them open. He then bounded inside, not caring if he woke everyone on the _street_ up as he forced his way into one room. Only one.

"Battōsai." Saito panted heavily. It was then he realised how hard and how fast he had run here. His lungs were heavy, his ribs ached and his legs burned with sudden exertion.

Slower than he would have liked, a mass of red hair raised from the pillow and violet eyes looked to him sleepily.

"Oh, hello Keishicho. This is quote the surprise visit, that it is." Kenshin chuckled, rubbing his eyes adorably before sitting up in his pale sleeping yukata. He then chuckled, only to look up into wide, frenzied amber eyes. "Saito." His cheery tone vanished, deepened, and became very serious. He was fully alert now, and raising to his feet.

"Where (pant). Cant find (pant). Missing (pant)."

"Calm yourself Saito." Kenshin lifted his Sakabato from under the blanket, and shoved it down the belt of his yukata. Saito took a deep breath, and didn't care for composure like he usually would.

Would you care how icy cool you looked when your mind was plagued with visions of your daughter being raped and murdered?

"Shishi, is-"

"Asleep."

Saito felt like he had been punched in the face.

"…she's…asleep? You mean she's here!" Amber eyes widened madly, half furious, half overjoyed that he finally found her.

Then it was just fury. "Get her. Now."

"I would, but she isn't a little…incapacitated at the moment. That she is." Kenshin was so relieved this was about Shishi, and not something that required his sword. He would go if he was needed of course, but how unfair on Miss Kaoru would it be to just vanish in the middle of the night without telling her…especially after he promised her…

"What do you mean!" Saito snapped immediately, ignoring the hushing gestures Kenshin was making with his hands desperately. Saito could only think she had been in a battle, and laid injured somewhere in the Aoiya.

"Well, it seems my old master met her in the street and took the time to treat her at one of those quaint little sake bars towards the town centre. I apologise Saito, but my master _does _love his sake. And it appears Shishi does too." Kenshin chuckled, but froze solid as the furious glare radiating bloody murder at him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His hands went clammy too.

"Shishi can handle her drink!" Saito spat, as if trying to defend her for some reason. "I should know! I taught her how!" Saito grit his teeth together.

_My, dear Saito seems to be just as mixed up without Shishi, as she is without him, that he is._ Kenshin chuckled, and raised an apologetic hand to him.

"I am sure you have taught her a number of things, but she is obviously intoxicated. She even lost her hat somehow."

"Where?"

"I don't know where she lost it but-"

"_Shishi_. Where is _Shishi?"_ It was then Kenshin sighed and lowered to sit back on the futon.

"Safe, here. But I don't think she is quite ready to face you, that she is not."

"I don't care. Where is she?" Saito was at the end of his fast tearing leash, fangs snarling and the scent of blood tickling his acute nostrils. He wanted his daughter, and he wanted her now.

"I could let you see her, but she will not be able to talk to you. She is passed out, that she is." Kenshin once again got to his feet, and led the rabid wolf to his cub.

At least, that is how Kenshin amused himself at the situation. He didn't care to share that imagery with his old rival-come-friend. At least, not until he told Saito that he actually considered him a friend, first. _That_ would _overjoy_ him, he was sure.

When they arrived outside of her new room, Kenshin looked up at Saito over his shoulder. For the briefest of moments, Kenshin saw into those amber eyes and saw a great devotion that he never thought he would _ever _see in _those_ eyes.

And he doubted Shishi had been privy to those emotions in him either.

A shame really, if she had, perhaps she could have found peace with him instead of this conflict.

It seemed, both father and daughter were as clueless as the other.

The daughter wanted her father's love, and the father wanted to give it to her. But he didn't know how, and she didn't know if he even did because of this. _Poor child. _

After an annoyed grumble brought him back from his musings, Kenshin quietly slid open the door, and stepped aside to allow Saito a better view.

_Thank Kami._

Shishi was laid there, on the futon, for the first time in her life, sleeping like a log. Her long wild chaotic tendrils fanned around her face, her limbs everywhere, her cheeks a little flushed, and her breathing steady.

Yes, she was definitely drunk. If she was sober, she would have been sat there looking at the door and expecting him from the first moment he opened the front doors.

Saito leaned against the slid doors, allowing a fleeting expression of relief crease over his features, before he schooled them again.

Kenshin shook his head when Saito opened the doors, and walked straight in.

"Saito." He whispered. "I don't think-"

"I am her father and I will decide what is best for her, _Battōsai._" Saito spat, scooping her and her sword up, before turning to leave.

But Kenshin stood in the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

"If you do this, she will hate you." Saito froze, but refused to give in. He was a wolf with a bone, not about to let it go. Especially when the said bone was as precious to him as his daughter. He took another step, but Kenshin began again. "She is angry with you. Leaving her alone will allow her to calm herself enough to listen to you I the future. If you simply _take_ her from what little sanctuary she has found for self reflection, her fury will increase ten fold and you will have to deal with the brunt of all of it. It will be very unlikely that she forgive you for it. Ever."

Saito looked away. He was right, but he didn't care.

All he knew, was that he finally had his daughter back in his arms, and he wasn't about to put her down.

"Fine." Saito moved over to the futon, and laid her down. He then sat against the wall like he always did, and watched her as she slept. "But I will be here when she wakes up."

Kenshin groaned. But he knew that was the best he could do for her. Saito wasn't about to give anymore leeway that he already has. The fact he didn't threaten him with disembowelment if he didn't move out of his way was a miracle in itself. So he nodded, and left them to it.

Maybe things _won't_ go to pot when Shishi wakes up to find her father there, watching her. Maybe she _won't_ slap him again and tell him to shove it. And maybe, just maybe, Saito _won't_ talk to her like a piece of trash or naughty little child who is incapable of doing anything without him, making her feel low about herself and force her to come with him.

_Who am I kidding? I bet I know the exact moment Shishi wakes up, from the sounds of swords clashing throughout the Aoiya._

It was bound to happen, he knew. _I better go warn Kaoru and Misao about yet another guest to have joined us…_


	8. Saito's blossoms Part one

The scent of cherry blossoms blew into the room on the gentle breeze. The smell giving the room the same aroma as he had always associated with the young child prone in the middle of the floor. The dark spectre that spawned this wicked sword-mistress, never even blinked as the hours grew young and the sun began to beam through the thin paper slide windows, illuminating the slumbering girl.

She was a girl, never a woman.

Not to him.

To him, she was a child.

A blossom child.

And as the scent of the elating flower tickled at his nostrils, Saito inhaled deeply and allowed the smallest of smiles to tug at his lips. Yes, blossoms always had the effect of making his mind wander to Shishi, throughout her life. It seemed, that even the vibrant plant seemed to take an interest in her welfare, always apart of her life.

Like the first time he met her mother…

_Flash back._

_Quiet, perfectly quiet._

A sickening cry of bitter anguish didn't even cause his mouth to twist in shame. He could have been a statue, for all his stillness.

His readiness.

Another cry, and a thud of a comrade didn't even falter his motives, his mission.

It would take a lot more than a few rash 'under dogs' getting caught for being idiotic in their brashness, for the Mibu wolf to be deterred.

He would wait, he would buy his time, and then strike at the right moment.

It didn't matter that it was night.

It didn't matter that his visibility was more than halved by the falling blossom leaves in the night breeze, inches before his nose.

In fact, it was to his advantage, camouflaging his whereabouts in the foliage and making his silent footsteps even softer to the ear.

He was a wolf.

He didn't need his eyes to see.

Just his ears and his nose for blood.

The moon was high, as halved as his vision but as present as his focus. His long hair swayed with the breeze, high on his head in a ponytail, his precious uniform not even rustling at the will of it's wearer. Midnight blue Hakame, a light, large white Gi with the jagged blue design that resembled the wild fur of a wolf.

"That seems to be the last of them."

"Good. Scout the area with your men; we shall depart for the safe house when you return." _Ah, I know that voice._

Saito Hajime smirked at last, the first show of emotion all day, and he lowered to the ground.

Effortlessly, he drew his katana and brought it along his other arm, in his Gatotsu stance. _First stance, Ichiki._ He licked his lips, already tasting the blood there. _Aku Soku Zan, Daiymo._

It was his mission, to locate and execute the Daiymo, Takagi Kojuro, for his crimes against the Shinsengumi Shogunate. Collaborating with the enemy, the imperialist rebels, and supposed funding for their weapons.

He was guilty, and it was Saito's job to be the executioner.

Which he took great honour, and pleasure in.

There were 10 men, maximum, and all of them had foolishly fanned out into the area, away from the road and the precious carriage of the Daiymo, and _no_ where near _him_.

_This is my chance._

Saito, lowered his Ichiki stance, and then, as silent as the falling blossom petals heavily swirling everywhere, blanketing the earth, he charged.

Without even being seen or detected in the slightest, Saito had used his amazing skill of his sword form, to sprint soundlessly to the carriage, pull the door open without a creak, slip inside and slice the very tip of his blade straight through the Adam's apple of the Daiymo, and straight into the cushioning behind him.

His eyes hadn't even had the chance to fill with horror, as his head slid to one side.

_It is done, Aku Soku Zan._ Saito smirked, and slowly withdrew his blade. _No witnesses, strictly in the shadows._

That was, until he heard a whimpered gasp to his left.

There, sat with her knees clamped together in her regal cream Kimono, long smooth, tamed jet black hair, like long silky curtains from the centre of her forehead, to her breasts, delicate pale hands cupped over her trembling lips, and big brown eyes widened in fear…

…was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Even Saito, for the first time in his life, was stunned, wholly and completely.

Her skin was soft and pale. She had obviously been followed with an umbrella all her life, to shelter her fair skin from the sun, and her hair combed for her with its precision and obedient style. Even in her terror, she looked like an angel.

A frightened little angel, so vulnerable…

…and thanks to him, so alone…

This woman, had just watched him kill her father. He knew it was her father, from the Takagi crest on the front of her Obi.

_Wait, why doesn't she scream? She has just witnessed the assassination of the Daiymo, her father. Why doesn't she scream?_

He then looked to her quivering hands, which seemed to be crushing her mouth. Was she…forcing herself not to scream? Why?

_Maybe she is smart and knows I will kill her if she does. _

Saito then closed the carriage door, looked out the window, and then drew both sets of curtains.

The young woman shook with fright, trapped inside her 'safe' carriage with the corpse of her father, and his killer.

"Name?" Saito whispered. She didn't answer, and he wasn't going to ask again. She realised this, when one thin brow rose to punctuate his short temper and little patients.

"T T T." she simply stuttered behind her hands, unable to speak coherently.

"T?" He didn't sheath his blade. He wasn't in a safe place to sheath it again, not until he was out of the thick of battle. There were still ten men out there who would love to claim the Mibu wolf's head as a prize, even if he _hadn't_ killed their master. He was that well known for his skill.

"T…T…"

"Daiymo Takagi Sama, the perimeter is clear. Shall we continue to Kyoto?"

When the Daiymo didn't answer, the man tried again. "Takagi Sama?"

"My father is resting." Saito eyed her with intrigue. What was she up to? Saito had just planned out his escape and execution of all the men, when she had piped up at last.

Her voice was as soft and gentle as the silk of her kimono. She was not a sure woman. Nor a headstrong one, he could tell. Gentle, like a feather against his cheek. "We will ride to the city now. Everything is fine." Even her words were uncertain.

But they bought it.

"Yes Honourable Daughter." Came the reply, and amazingly, the carriage pulled away and headed on to Kyoto.

Saito by this point, was very amused. It seemed, he was getting a free lift to Kyoto.

"Honourable Daughter?" Saito snickered quietly. "Don't you have a name _girl?"_ he loved it when she bristled from the insult, but she blushed and looked to her lap.

"…Tokio…"

"Tokio Takagi?" she meekly nodded, her chestnut eyes glazing with tears. Her shoulders shook, and her hands fisted at her kimono over her knees.

But she made no sound.

Saito shoved the ex Daiymo's shoulder and pushed him to one side, taking the man's seat opposite Tokio. "Do you live in Kyoto?" Saito caught her eyes lingering every few seconds on his blood glossy blade.

"Yes…" she whispered, tears slowly leaking down her cheeks.

"Where?" despite herself, Tokio then snapped her head up in shock, looking directly into his feral Amber eyes. They locked there, and Saito suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

A pleasant one.

It seemed, he held her eyes, even though looking at him was obviously distressing her.

"…in the Takagi estate…near the old shrine and Koi garden…" Well, that was a surprise. He didn't think she would be that forthcoming with her address, seeming he had just killed her father right in front of her eyes.

"Hmmm…I will have to look out for it." He suppressed a cruel chuckle when she visibly flinched. "And…how many live there?"

"The servants, my mother, my f…" she licked her lips together, salty from her own tears and wished she could just escape those deep Amber eyes.

"Only you and your mother now? Pity. If your father hadn't been a traitorous bastard then perhaps he could have supported you better." She palled even more, and he couldn't stop a snigger escape his mirth curved lips. "You will no doubt be unable to stay in that comfy little estate of yours, no servants, no luxuries. Hard work, that is what awaits you now."

"I…I…" she was back to stuttering again.

"Will have to get a job. What are you good at, my dear?" The lecherous smirk on his face, and hungry glint in his eyes said it all. "Entertaining, perhaps? Did daddy teach you to 'preoccupy' those imperialist scum for him while he gave them the means to kill and rebel against the government? Hmm?"

Tokio trembled, bringing her feet firmly together with a look of utter horror on her face at his insinuation.

"I _never-_"

"Never? Not even once?" She gulped, pressing her back against the seat as Saito placed his free elbow on one knee, the end of his blade resting on the other. Blood smeared into his Shinsengumi white and blue Gi, his dark blue Hakame as of yet spotless. "Does that mean that poor little Tokio Takagi is still untouched?" From the soft gasp from her lips, he knew it was true. "Well, your father couldn't preserve his morals and loyalty, at least he was able to preserve your virginity instead." Saito then chuckled darkly. "But how long will that last, once you and your mother are no longer supported by his corrupted allowance? If you are good at nothing, you at least have _one_ use." He licked his lips, and drank her appearance in shamelessly, before smirking at her even more. "I'd pay you."

This time she gasped loudly, and gripped at the sides of her seat, before shoving herself as far back into the carriage corner wall as she could.

That was about as far away from him as she could get.

Saito laughed softly, still aware they were surrounded by ten men outside, before catching her eyes look at his sword again.

He had just insinuated her only use to be as a whore, that he would pay her as a whore, and all she could do is cower…from his sword? "Stop that." He spat. For some reason, the thought of her being afraid of him hurting her burned his frozen veins.

"Gomen nasai." She whimpered breathlessly, fear etched across her heavenly face.

It didn't look right.

"I'm not going to kill you. Your father was the target, not you. You will live."

"To be a whore…?"

Well, _that_ shut him up. The look of utter foreboding horror and distress, mirrored with sadness and fear danced in her chestnut eyes and she tucked her silky black hair behind her ears distractedly. "I…don't want…to be whore…"

"Then get a job." Saito looked away from her.

It was then, he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

He had just killed a man, gotten trapped inside the carriage with his daughter, who had _covered_ for him, made heavy comments of innuendos at her, and now wanted nothing more than to take them back.

Like hell he would.

In fact, the thought of having that perfect little porcelain doll writhing in passion beneath him was very appealing, making his cold blood run hot under the collar.

"They…when we arrive…they will open the doors." Saito looked to her again, and again raised a brow at her.

"Then I will kill them." Her eyes widened, and she looked away from him.

"But…they don't deserve to." She stopped at seeing his expression bored and unnerving, his eyes closed. He really didn't care, did he?

"There is no other way."

"Yes there…" Saito opened his eyes on her, a silent way of demanding her to continue. "…you could…"

"Could? My dear, you seem to have difficulties finishing sentences. Are you backward?"

"Backward enough to help _you._" She then covered her mouth in horror at her own words, and started bowing her head to him furiously. "Gomen nasai, please forgive me, I-"

"Why did you help me?" She grew silent, and still. Her dark hair hung forward and fanned her face, hiding her eyes from view. "I just killed your father in cold blood, right in front of you. Why didn't you try to alert the guards, or risk being killed yourself by staying in here with me? You _are_ a witness, after all."

"I…" she then took a deep breath, raised her face for him to see, but kept her eyes closed timidly. "I have my reasons, sir.

"Saito Hajime." Her chestnut eyes snapped open immediately, sending ripples of something strange through his chest and through the rest of his limbs.

"…Saito…" she then shook her head. "Hajime san." Tokio bowed her head, as if they had just been introduced. "I…I loved my father…but…"

"But?"

"I do not love my cousin." She gulped, and cupped her shaking hands together on her lap. "My father, before you arrived, he just." Saito watched as she fought with her own fright to finish. "I am to be married to my rich cousin. _Was…_" Her hands clenched tighter, and he noted this. It was the only sign of frustration or anger he had seen yet. Even after seeing her father murdered before him. "Kano Taka. He is a rich business man, my cousin; trades with other lands. He requested my hand, and paid for me like…like…"

"Like a whore?" Saito smirked. "And Daddy dearest was fine with this, wasn't he?" he cackled. "And now, I have saved you." When a sudden thought came to mind, he grinned at her darkly. "Does that make me your hero, Tokio-chan?" He didn't miss the immediate blush rush to her pale cheeks, before she shook her head madly for a moment.

What a dainty little mouse she was.

A very voluptuous mouse…

"I, I will help you. If, if you promise that my mother will be safe." Alarm bells went off inside his head at this. "I will help you and do anything you say!" she became far more animated than ever before, waving her hands at him, begging. She slid off the seat and knelt at his feet.

He liked this image…

She placed her hands on his knees and her eyes spilt over the brim with tears. "Father used to beat mother, because she begged him to stop bringing imperialists to the house. Before father married into the family, the Takagi clan have been loyal Shinsengumi followers since before my grandparents were born. She doesn't deserve to suffer for my father's mistakes! Please,_ please_ Hajime-san, let Lord Shinsengumi know she had nothing to do with this, and allow her to have father's allowance. Not for me, I will get a job, like you say Hajime-san. I will be alright, as long as my mother-"

Saito thought the air had been drawn from her lungs, from the way her neck pulsed with her erratic heart beat beneath his right hand. His left had a tight fist of the front of her Kimono, having just yanked her to kneel up on her knees before him. His mouth had long since crashed against hers.

She tasted of sweet lemon tea, and her hair of scented spices, as free tendrils licked at his face.

He felt her fingers curl into fists on his Hakame knees, and smirked against her when her chestnut eyes closed, and her head tilted to one side. He smoothed his hand up her neck, until his thumb curved over her petite chin. He applied enough pressure, to force her jaw down and successfully opening her virgin mouth. She gasped softly, delightfully to his ears, and he plunged his tongue inside, sliding his tongue like velvet over hers, drinking her in deeply. Of all the women Saito had tasted, she was by far the most inexperienced with her unsure responses and timidly probing tongue…and that excited him. Tokio leaned up into him even more, her hands involuntary running down his legs.

Well, it seemed the little mouse wasn't as timid as she appeared.

It seemed like an eternity before he slowly retreated, feeling a great hunger for more than what this little mouse knew she was capable of giving.

He would soon teach her.

"If you can get me out of here, without killing, I will ensure your mother is cared for…and I will come for _you_ later."

Tokio's lips were slightly swollen from the Wolf's savage kiss, his light stubble haven bristled against her jaw pleasantly. Her hair had fallen out from behind her ears, giving her a passion touched look. "Can you, Tokio-chan?"

At the intimate honorific, she blushed even more and nodded her head once. Saito smirked when she didn't move, and didn't look away from his amber eyes.

It seemed she was thoroughly embarrassed about something, biting her lip and looking at him sheepishly.

"…can you…"

"Hmm?" Saito lifted her chin with two fingers, smirking at her bashfulness. He was certainly going to enjoy what ever she was going to suggest, from her nervousness.

"…take off your clothes?" Saito blinked, before chuckling darkly.

"My dear, _that_ comes later." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head away from his fingers.

"I, I, I, I meant take them off, and put…" she slowly looked to the slummed body of her father. "…those on."

Saito smirked again. It seemed, he was going to take great pleasure in getting involved with this woman. Always surprising him with her cunning naivety.

"If you undress me."

She seemed to be waiting to make sure she had heard him correctly, making him chuckle. "I'm waiting." Saito eased her back to her seat, and knelt down in her place.

Very timidly, very slowly, Tokio wrapped her trembling fingers around his white belt and tugged at it, until his Gi fell open at the top. He caught her blush, looking at his bare, toned chest, before pushing his collar back, and easing the Gi off his shoulders. He took his arms out, and slid his sheath from his side. Her eyes followed the weapon briefly, before looking to his eyes.

He nodded, giving her permission as she began to un-tuck his Gi sides from his Hakame trousers. Her fingertips brushed against his ribs slightly, making Saito look away lest he jump the delicate lady.

Not that he didn't _intend _to jump her…just not yet.

No one teases the Mibu Wolf's senses, and gets away with it. Whether she did it intentionally, or not.

He returned his attention to her, when his Blue and white Gi fell to the floor sluggishly behind him. Tokio looked to his angular face again, her cheeks flustered and red. With one hungry smirk, Tokio nervously gripped the sides of his Hakame and lowered them down. Saito had to chuckle when she closed her eyes, when he was left in nothing but his loin cloth.

Unable to resist, Saito grabbed her wrists roughly and yanked her flush against him and between his muscular thighs, laying back against the seat. He placed her hands on his chest, and held her hip with one hand, the other burying itself in her long black tresses. "What's the matter Tokio-chan, I thought you only wanted me to take my clothes off, so you could disguise me as your father? Or was that just a ploy, to get close to his killer." He hissed huskily against her ear, moulding her body closer to his and getting off on her frightened trembles. "Do you like this? The thrill of being so close to someone who could kill you, without a second thought? So close to danger, to a rabid wolf? Do you like this?" he liked the shell of her ear, grabbing her ass with one hand, to drag her further up. "Do, you, like-" he freed his hand from her hair, slide it down the front of her Kimono and cupping one of her breasts. "-this?" She gasped loudly, but not from fear this time. Saito licked the arch of her neck, nipping at the moist skin.

"Yes!" She moaned, gripping at his shoulders, her body shaking, wracked with sinful pleasure. So unused to this feeling of forbidden bliss, she didn't even register when Saito cupped the back of her knees under her Kimono skirt, and brought them up to straddle his waist.

The steady movement of the carriage, guarded by ten men, from the outside appeared undisturbed and silent.

However, inside…

Tokio was panting as Saito nipped at her neck, enough to hurt, but not enough to mark her. Not yet. Not yet.

This was a successful distraction as Saito ragged the red regal robes off their owner, glad his sword technique was so precise, no blood flowed over the red silken material.

He almost lost his resolve when her shy petal lips placed butterfly kisses over his Adam's apple, going lower every second. When she traced down the centre of his chest, and reached his abs, he had to grab the back of her head and ease her back up before he threw her over and pounded her into the carriage floor cruelly. Her kisses may have been innocent, but the result wouldn't have been, if it went any further.

Saito dragged his tongue over her mouth hungrily, kissing her deeply once, before pushing the robes between them.

"Quickly, prepare yourself." Tokio faltered, dazed with ardour, before composing herself enough to sit back on her chair, and a thoroughly embarrassed look on her face. She smoothed out her Kimono, fixing herself up as much as she could, and (petting his ego) snatching shameful glances at him as he got dressed.

Saito bit the end of his tongue to clam his raging desires as he tightly tied the belt, only for Tokio to tug at it.

"F Father never has his robe like that." She gulped, opening the Gi, and pushing his Shinsengumi Gi inside it in a clump. "And he isn't as…physically able as you are." She blushed, once again catching glimpses at his built chest, as she fixed his robe for him. She then pulled out her father's large Kasa for him. Next, she swiftly reached behind him and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, until it fell to his shoulders. "Good, the same length." She muttered, before placing the Kasa in place. His face was hidden now, and Tokio sat back in her seat. Saito did the same, folding his arms with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"So, Tokio Takagi. Am I to be your guest tonight?"

"If it pleases you, _Daiymo-sama_." She shifted her eyes away from him, obviously uncomfortable with what he had done, who he looked like…and what _they_ had just done.

"I assure you, it does."

_End Flash back_

Saito chuckled to himself, opening his amber eyes and looking at Shishi, still sprawled out in her stupor on the futon, still in her uniform (who would dare change her clothes for her, and face her wrath the next day?), and smiled.

That night he had stayed at the estate, her mother giving him full range of the estate as thanks for her freedom, and out of loyalty to the Shinsengumi.

And that night, he had not stayed in the old Daiymo's room, or in a guest room.

He had spent it, with Tokio.

It made a proud smirk curve at his lips, as he remembered his first night of passion with his wife. Such a tender creature, obedient, timid, and yet, she had that hidden dark side that he took great pleasure in drawing out of her. The best nights of love making came when her darker side turned its head, driving much more passion into the act.

But after their first night, Saito had left. With no intention of marrying her, or ever even seeing her again. He made his request, and got back to work.

Why see her again? She had caught his eye, tease his senses, and he had had his way with her. Case closed.

And yet…for 6 months he worked hard, completing missions for the Shogunate, until he was appointed as the Captain of the 3rd troop. And under his regime, they soon became the most deadly, efficient Shinsengumi troop in all of Japan.

6 months of tortured dreams, her timid hands and big brown eyes, and he had returned to the Takagi estate, to find Lady Takagi there…but not her daughter.

Saito had searched all over Kyoto for a glimpse of his dainty mouse. It appeared that her mother had no intention of caring for her, comfortable with her own widow's Takagi allowance, which she only got because Saito had requested it.

After all he had done in this revolution for the Shogunate, it was the least they could do to grant it.

He found her, eventually, disowned by her mother…

And with one look, he saw why.

It was spring again, just like the first time they had met, and again, it was on the same road as before. As the assassination of the old Daiymo. By this time, Saito was now the captain of the 3rd Shinsengumi troop.

_Flash back._

Blossom petals danced in the wind, swirling elegantly through all the large trees, blossom trees. Only two figures stood in this heavenly forest of paradise. Both stood in absolute silence, looking directly at the other.

Saito hadn't changed, other than his white head band with his rank on it, his white and blue Shinsengumi uniform Gi and Hakame identical, as was his amber eyes and katana on his left hip.

But Tokio…my how she had changed.

She wore a plain, common brown kimono, a weathered, but presentable brown Obi, and tattered sandals. Her long black hair was braided behind her loosely, looking far more wild and unkempt than before, her chestnut eyes tired and shocked at his presence. But what had changed most of all…

…was the large swell of her stomach. Her hands subconsciously went their, following his gaze there, and gulped to moisten her dry mouth.

Saito looked like he always had, blank, uncaring.

But inside?

Inside he was furious.

Inside he was envious.

Inside…he was distraught.

How could someone else have gotten to her first? Who was he? What was he like? Did he love her? Did _she _love _him? _Or did she take his initial advice, and get a 'job' better suited to her 'attributes'? Only to get pregnant in the process?

Tokio even wobbled, as she reached out to each tree for support as she walked over to him.

Well, at least he knew why her mother had thrown her out of the estate. There was no marriage band on her finger, no husband nearby to assist his far along wife and ensure her safety. She was alone…like when he first met her.

With the blossoms as their medium.

"…Hajime-san…" He raised a brow at her, and this seemed to be just what she was waiting for, as her chestnut eyes brightened immediately, hurrying her efforts to get to him. Just before she could touch him, he stepped back, _glaring_ at her stomach.

"Takagi-dono."

"I knew you'd come back. You said you would, remember?" Her soft voice and shy blush almost unarmed him.

Almost.

"Did I? I can't remember. I was only passing by…" Saito turned to leave, feeling suddenly empty and livid at himself, and the poor bastard who impregnated her, without the decency to marry her, when he felt her place a hand on his back. he halted immediately.

"Hajime-san…Saito…" Saito looked over his shoulder at her. She seemed to be both pleased to see him, and begging him to stay at the same time.

There was such sadness, and relief in those eyes. "Please…please don't leave yet."

"I must. I have recently been promoted to a very high rank, and prestigious position in the Shinsengumi. I have other duties and responsibilities." Saito was cold, ice cold, shrugging her off and began walking away.

"Can't you at least wait a few months? Please?" at this he quirked a brow, and turned to face her. _What the hell?_

"Why should I wait for a couple of months? What will happen?" Tokio blinked at him, looked down at her stomach as she cradled it, and then giggled.

He loved that sound, it lulled him into stepping closer to her without his head's permission. It seemed, the command had come from somewhere forgotten in his chest…

"Of course, that makes sense." He heard her mutter, before she beamed up at him. Kami, she looked even more breathtaking now she was pregnant, then she did when he ravished her. Perhaps, that was because the sense of fear had vanished from her now. She seemed very happy and content around him. Odd, but true.

"_You_ make no sense."

"2 or three months, that's all I ask." Tokio giggled, reaching forward timidly, and blushing madly as she cupped his right hand, his left still holding the hilt of his katana.

"What happens in 2 or 3 months!" Saito snapped, the touch of her skin making his insides flip and boil. If only he had come sooner, of only…

"For the birth of our child, of course."

And for the second time in his life, she had successfully stunned him.

Saito's amber eyes uncharacteristically widened, his lips parting slightly, and forgetting how to breath for a moment.

"You mean…" Tokio took the hand she was holding, and placed it over her stomach.

And at that very moment, as if fate herself had planned it from the start, a hard kick against womb lining rippled through his hand, from _his_ child.

_His _child.

_My…child. I…have a child…_

It was the strongest magic he had ever felt, a stronger drug than any sake, and more addictive than the most pleasurable company.

Forgetting himself, Saito took his left hand off the hilt of his sword, and cupped the other side of Tokio's stomach.

"Did you think I had slept with any other man?" she whispered, knowing that although it didn't appear so, he was still listening. "You made a deal with me. You said that if I could get you out of my father's carriage, without having to kill anyone, you would care for my mother, and come back for _me._" Her blush increased. "I believed you, and…kept myself for you." She giggled again. "But it seems, that just our one night of passion, was enough to create such a beautiful thing. A baby. We created it, together."

_I…created something. _

After killing for so many years, to have actually _created _life…was invigorating. And soul healing. "I tried to tell my mother just how wonderful I felt, even with the sickness, but…"

It was then Saito snapped his eyes up at her, narrow, keen, deadly. He had just remembered that Lady Takagi had kicked Tokio out. And in her condition! Alone!

Tokio gulped, looking away with shame. "…she disagreed. Mother said…I should have aborted the baby with herbs, but I wouldn't allow it. She said that having a bastard child in the family would-"

"Bastard child!" Saito spat, obviously livid by this point.

"…I know this is right, it _feels_ right." Tokio held her hands over his on her stomach, realising how close Saito had actually _willingly_ stood with her. She hoped this would calm him. holding her baby like this, had calmed all of her sleepless nights of crying in sorrow for him to come back to her, _and_ from the pain. Being pregnant and working in a tailor shop, on your hands and knees patching up kimono obis and Hakame, took a lot out of you. "I waited for you, like you said. You said you would come for me…and I prayed you would come for your child too." Happy tears glistened in her watery chestnut eyes, leaking down her cheeks. "And you did." Tokio sniffled, and gasped in shock as Saito pulled her into an embrace.

It must have taken a lot for him to do that, she knew. And she gratefully retuned the embrace.

"We shall be married immediately, and you shall live in my home, our home." He corrected. Tokio had to giggle at how he was telling her what she was to do. More like _order._ "You will stay in the home, and follow all my instructions for your safety. In these bloody times…"

"I will do everything you tell me to." Tokio promised quietly, reminding him just how timid his little mouse was.

Oh yes, she was his. And he would never let her go, or ever let anything hurt her. A Wolf always protects his mate, and his cubs. Always.

_End flash back._


End file.
